¿Por negocios o por amor? (Adaptación)
by kika uchiha
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia siempre había estado enamorada de su jefe en secreto, y se sentía morir cada vez que el multimillonario Natsu Dragneel tenía una cita. Pero ahora...¡La quería para planear su boda! Ella sabía que Natsu estaba cometiendo un error al casarse por negocios. Tenía un mes para planear la boda de su jefe...y eso le daba tiempo para hacer que Natsu cambiara de idea.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Móntalo!.-Su cuerpo se estremeció, se convulsionó.Todos los músculos le dolieron mientras se sujetaba para la cabalgada de su vida. Lo único que importaba era resistirse hasta el final.

-Mueve las caderas.-Como si tuviera otra opción. Le quemaban los muslos y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse cuando llegó al final. Gracias a Dios. El toro mecánico se detuvo por fin. La gente gritó y silbó.

-¡Eso,señoras y señoras,es una dama que sabe montar!.-Bramó la voz del DJ a través de la multitud.-Ha permanecido arriba durante once segundos. Que alguien invite a esa chica a una cerveza.

Lucy Heartfilia se bajó del rojo vinilo acolchado con piernas temblorosas y se acercó hasta el suelo de madera rayada. En sus veintiocho años de vida nunca había hecho nada tan...estúpido,tan divertido. Creía que lo difícil había sido recorrer el colchón de espuma, pero ahora que estaba sobre suelo firme seguía teniendo problemas.

Tal vez el problema estuviera en haber bebido dos,no tres,no...quién sabía cuántos margaritas y los dos chupitos del misterioso líquido que le había escogido el camarero. Bueno, después del día que había tenido se merecía un poco de diversión. Necesitaba desconectar de la realidad aunque fuera brevemente y aunque se arrepintiera por la mañana.

Lucy iba chocando las manos que le tendían mientras se abría paso entre la multitud. Estaba volviendo hacia el taburete del bar que había calentado antes de arriesgarse a montar el toro cuando una mano grande y conocida se le posó en el hombro.

¿Tenía que estropearle todo aquel día? Su mirada se deslizó desde la mano morena por la inmaculada manga blanca hasta llegar a un par de ojos furiosos y verdes oscuros. Unos ojos que en sus fantasías resultaban mucho más afectuosos.

-Natsu-Lucy sonrió mirándolo a esos ojos.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Rescatarte

Natsu le hizo una seña al camarero para que le diera el bolso y las llaves de Lucy. Eso era lo que le molestaba de Natsu Dragnnel. No tenía necesidad siquiera de hablar para que la gente le obedeciera.

Hacía un año que lo conocía, y durante todo aquel tiempo había mantenido un aura de poder combinada con un cuerpo letal, todo ello envuelto en ropa italiana. En cuanto entraba en una habitación, las mujeres se desmayaban...y ella no era la excepción.

-No voy a ir ninguna parte-aseguró Lucy, aunque si la invitación fuera para ir a su casa, lo reconsideraría si quieres quedarte puedes tomarte una copa conmigo.

-Creo que esta noche ya has bebido por los dos-Agarrándola con fuerza del brazo, la guió hacia la salida. Hacía una noche demasiado fresca para ser primavera.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?-quiso saber Lucy mientras se tambaleaba detrás de aquel troglodita que la estaba arrastrando hacia su coche. Natsu abrió la puerta del copiloto, arrojó dentro sus cosas, la agarró de la cintura y la colocó sobre el asiento.

-Ésta fue la primera propiedad que vendí cuando entré en el negocio inmobiliario con mi padre. El dueño y yo seguimos siendo amigos.

Claro. ¿Quién no conocía al todopoderoso Natsu Dragnnel? Y no sólo eso. Lucy sabía que cualquiera haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano por hacer felices a Natsu y a su hermano Zeref.

Trató de ignorar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo allí donde él le había tocado la mano y la cintura. Los escalofríos se debían al alcohol...seguro que sí. Se negaba a creer que sus sentimientos hacía Natsu fueran algo más que superficiales.

¿Cómo iba a confiar en su instinto si estaba...? ¿Cómo era la palabra que estaba buscando? Ah,si. Destrozada.

-Pero,¿por qué te ha llamado?-Preguntó Lucy apartándole la mano cuando trató de atarle el cinturón de seguridad. Aquellos ojos verdes oscuros que se le aparecían en sus fantasías se cruzaron con los suyos.

-Imaginó que no quería ver a ayudante marinada en público. Tenía razón.-La puerta se cerró antes que pudiera pensar en una respuesta. Lucy se acomodó en el cálido asiento de cuero y cerró los ojos cuando Natsu arrancó el motor.

Lucy trató de apartar de sí los pensamientos que la había llevado hasta aquella noche. Pero las facturas médicas de su madre, los gastos del funeral y la más recientes oferta de trabajo de Natsu eran demasiado para su mente. No podía pensar en nada más.

Ya había decidido dejar aquel trabajo tan exigente justo antes de que Natsu soltara aquella bomba que cambiaría su vida. La suya y la de él. ¿Cómo iba a marcharse ahora? Pero, ¿Cómo iba a quedarse?

-¿tienes alguna razón para portarte como una mujer liberada y fiestera?

-Si-se hizo el silencio entre ellos mientras Natsu conducía por las calles de Magnolia. Lucy sabía que estaba esperando una respuesta,pero sinceramente, no creía que se la mereciera.

-¿Y?-le espetó. Ella abrió los ojos le miró fijamente.

-Mis acciones y las razones que se esconden tras ella no son asunto tuyo.-Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando las manos de Natsu apretaron con más fuerza el volante. Era lo que se merecía tras haber arrojado aquella bomba en la oficina por la tarde.

Estaba prometido.

Le había clavado un cuchillo en el corazón cuando hizo el anuncio. Pero aquello no fue suficiente. No. Natsu retorció el cuchillo cuando le pidió que organizara la boda y trabajara directamente con Lisanna, la afortunada novia.

Lucy reunió el coraje suficiente para decirle que se iba. Que no podía seguir trabajando con un hombre del que se había enamorado secretamente. Pero Natsu le había ofrecido una impresionante suma de dinero por organizar su "encargo nupcial". Dios, no conocía a la afortunada novia, pero no había nada en aquella boda que resultara romántico. ¿Cómo iba a planear una boda bonita cuando una de las dos partes, o posiblemente las dos, lo consideraban únicamente un asunto profesional más?

Estupendo. sencillamente estupendo. sólo porque había trabajado como organizadora de bodas para una prestigiosa empresa varios años antes de entras en Dragnnel Entreprises, Natsu pensaba ahora que estaba cualificada para organizar la suya. Maravilloso.

-Esto no es propio de ti, Lucy.

¿Acaso la conocía tanto como para decir algo así? Sí, trabajaba para él, pero no sabía nada de su vida personal. Porque si la conociera, nunca la habría colocado en aquella posición.

Lucy mantuvo los ojos cerrados, incapaz de mirar la expresión sombría de su rostro dentro de la oscuridad del coche. Aunque el hecho de que estuviera despeinado, una imperfección menor, le hacía ser en cierto modo más cercano. Nunca, en todos los años que había trabajado para él le había visto de otra manera que no fuera perfecto.

No quería considerar la posibilidad de que Natsu hubiera estado en la cama cuando recibió la llamada hablándole de ella. ¿Estaría esa tal Lisanna esperándole en su casa? ¿Manteniéndole las sábanas calientes? No, no quería ir por ahí. Sin embargo y por desgracia, todos sus pensamientos estaban ahora invadidos por Natsu. El hombre no sólo ocupaba un gran espacio en su mente, sino que además su aroma masculino inundaba también el coche. Lucy gruñó en voz alta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó el. Su tono de voz era una mezcla de preocupación e irritación.-¿Quieres que pare?

Lucy se rió ante el hecho de que Natsu pensara que estaba a punto de vomitar en el inmaculado asiento de su coche de alto ejecutivo. ¿Estaba más preocupado por la factura de la limpieza que tendría que hacerle a la tapicería o por su estado físico?. Conteniendo otro gruñido,Lucy miró por la ventanilla.

-Llévame a casa-Sería mucho mejor hundirse en la autocompasión en su pequeño estudio situado al otro lado de la ciudad. Todo un contraste comparado con el lugar donde vivía Natsu, un ático carísimo en el que probablemente le estaría esperando su prometida en su cama.

.

.

.

¿Quién había pedido una banda de música? Lucy se giró hacia un lado. Estaba deseando que terminara la sección de percusión. Sus mejillas rozaron algo suave y delicado...¿seda? Se incorporó de golpe, agarrándose la cabeza para no caerse. Estaba en la cama, pero no era la suya, percibió abriendo sólo un ojo. Ella no tenía una cama gigantesca con sábanas de seda grises y colcha a juego.

Entonces recordó donde estaba. En casa de Natsu. estupendo. sencillamente estupendo.

Con una mano a cada lado de la cabeza, se arriesgó a abrir los dos ojos y mirar si él estaba cerca con aquella expresión suya de burla. Gracias a Dios, estaba sola. Y completamente vestida.

Se quedó escuchando durante un instante, pero no le oyó moverse tampoco por ninguna de las demás habitaciones. Con suerte habría salido y se comportaría como un caballero, dejándole salir de allí sin decir una palabra. Haciendo un esfuerzo por salir de la cama, se ajustó la ropa arrugada y se incorporó.

Buscando frenéticamente el bolso y las llaves, Lucy salió despacio al pasillo. Seguía sin oír a Natsu. en el gigantesco salón, que Medía el doble de su apartamento, vio su bolso encima de la mesa de hierro que había delante del sofá de cuero marrón.

Había una nota apoyada contra el bolso. Lucy sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando cruzó el suelo de madera y agarró el papel: Quédate aquí. Tenemos que hablar. Natsu.

Con la nota en la mano, Lucy se dejó caer sobre el gigantesco sofá. El suave cuero gimió bajo su peso, imitando el sonido de sus emociones.

¿Estaba pensando en volver a regañarle? Tal vez fuera su jefe, pero desde luego no era su guardián. La ira comenzó a sustituir a los nervios cuando se dio cuenta que Natsu no tenía derecho a sacarla del bar la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, por la mañana no parecía tan divertido. La resaca, el hecho de que tuviera que ayudar a la prometida de Natsu a planear la boda del año y que no pudiera rechazar el encargo por su madre, convertían aquel día en un lío.

Se tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban con apoderarse de su desgraciada mañana. Su madre no hubiera querido que se entristeciera demasiado por su muerte, ni que aceptara un trabajo que odiaba. Pero tampoco podía quedarse sepultada por deudas. Cuando la boda hubiera terminado, Lucy se marcharía sin importarle lo que Natsu opinara.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo Capitulo que emoción ^-^

Tantos los personajes como esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran HIRO MASHIMA y JULES BENNETT

CAPITULO 2

Natsu había cerrado acuerdos multimillonarios. Se había lanzado en paracaídas con un socio temerario sólo por diversión. Incluso se había atrevido a pedirle a una mujer a la que no amaba que se casara con él...sólo para poder lanzar su negocio en otros países. Disfrutaba cada minuto de aquellos momentos. Pero en aquel momento, en la puerta de su ático, Natsu sólo podía limitarse a mirar la puerta. No era capaz de entrar. Y todo porque tenía miedo de enfrentarse a una rubia menuda y con curvas.

La imagen de Lucy montado aquel maldito toro mecánico le había perseguido toda la noche. Deseó no haber ido nunca a aquel bar para sacarla de allí. Pero no era cierto. La imagen erótica de sus caderas moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás y el cabello pegado al rostro húmedo se le había clavado para siempre en la mente, pero eso no cambiaría nada. Nunca la había visto tan espontánea, tan liberada... y tan sexy. Daba por hecho que su visita a aquel popular bar de Magnolia Había sido una decisión de última hora. El camarero le había dicho que Lucy había llegado sola. Aquél era uno de esos momentos en los que agradecía que la gente supiera quién era y quién trabajaba para él.

Tenía que sacarse aquella maldita imagen de la cabeza. Era su ayudante, por el amor de Dios. Lo ayudaba con todo, desde llevar a cabo una transacción comercial asta viajar con él para ver propiedades que estaba interesado en comprar. Nunca la había relacionado con sexo. Pero ahora, tras los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, era en lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Con una bolsa de la panadería bajo el brazo, Natsu entró finalmente en su apartamento y se forzó a actuar como un adulto, no como un adolescente con las hormonas disparadas. Lo primero que vio fue el cabello dorado de Lucy. Lo segundo, sus piernas desnudas y bien torneadas colocadas sobre la mesita auxiliar. Ella se giró para mirarlo y se puso de pie de un salto. Enfadado consigo mismo por permitir que Lucy le afectara en el momento más inoportuno, Natsu cerró de un portazo.

-¿Te has recuperado de anoche?-Le preguntó entrando en el salón. Lucy volvió a sentarse en el sofá, pero esta vez en el borde.

-estoy bien. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-Ignorando su pregunta, Natsu dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa.

-Aquí está tu desayuno procolesterol favorito, Come para que pueda volver a gritarle.

Lucy se lo quedó mirando durante diez segundos y luego se lanzó sobre la bolsa. Mientras devoraba los dulces, Natsu se fijó en su camisa rosa sin mangas y en los pantalones cortos blancos. Aunque tenía ropa arrugada y la larga melena rubia despeinada, no parecía que hubiera pasado una noche durmiendo la borrachera. Parecía como si hubiera pasado la noche con su amante.

No,no,no. Darle otro giró a su caótica vida no era opción. Y Lucy Heartfilia sería sin duda todo un giró. Algo que nunca había considerado hasta la noche anterior. Sí, de acuerdo, tal vez pensara que era atractiva y había algo en ella que siempre le había intrigado. Seguramente el modo en que se protegía a sí misma, como si quisiera salvaguardar su vida privada. Pero Lucy llevaba trabajando casi un año para él y para su hermano Zeref y nunca la había considerado una mujer con la que fantasear. Hasta ahora.

Natsu apretó los dientes y se dirigió hacia la cocina para llevarle un vaso de zumo. No había nada en aquella situación que resultara profesional, sobre todo por su parte. Debido a su futuro compromiso con lisanna Strauss, debía mantenerse concentrado. Lisanna era justo el descanso que necesitaba desde que su padre les había entregado las riendas a sus hijos antes de morir diez meses atrás.

Tras convertirse en codirector general con Zeref, Natsu había estado esperando la oportunidad de fortalecer Dragnnel Entreprises y lanzar su empresa inmobiliaria en otros países. Zeref estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el lanzamiento global, pero pensaba en ello como en un proyecto posible en un futuro lejano. Natsu pensaba en el presente. El padre de Lisanna había mencionado un acuerdo de sociedad entre su inmobiliaria multimillonaria y Dragnnel Entreprises...en el que entraba en juego el matrimonio. El hecho de pensar en jugar en otra liga provocó que Natsu salivara y estuviera dispuesto a firmar, aunque fuera en una licencia matrimonial.

¿Por qué no pedirle a Lisanna que se casara con él? habían ido un par de veces al teatro juntos y ya eran buenos amigos. ¿Por qué no convertir aquella alianza en algo permanente a todos los niveles? Después de todo, su hermano se había casado y parecía disfrutar del matrimonio. Aunque Zeref y Mavis estaban completamente enamorados...algo que Natsu no había sentido todavía por ninguna mujer.

El amor era para algunas personas, y él no estaba incluido en ese grupo. La gente que "se enamoraba" sólo estaba llenando un vacío de algo más. Él era más que feliz llenando cualquier vacío con planes nuevos, coches rápidos y casas en la playa.

Natsu se dirigió de nuevo hacia el salón, justo a tiempo para ver como Lucy mordisqueaba un último trozo de tarta. Cuando se dispuso a chuparse los dedos para limpiar los restos de crema, Natsu se aclaró la garganta y entró. Tenía que olvidar aquella maldita imagen de sus caderas moviéndose sobre el toro.

-Toma.-Natsu puso el vaso de zumo sobre la mesa y luego cruzó el salón para apoyarse sobre la mesa del centro. Con los brazos cruzados, se la quedó mirando fijamente en espera de una explicación. Lucy se limitó a devolverle la mirada.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó.

-¿Te importaría decirme por qué bebiste tanto anoche?-Ella alzó uno de sus blancos hombros.

-Soy una mujer adulta, Natsu. Quería desatarme, divertirme. Seguro que sabes que es eso, ¿verdad?

-No estamos hablando de mí-dijo él apretando los dientes.

-No, en ese caso podrías contarme la razón de este repentino compromiso. Nunca había oído hablar de Lisanna Strauss.-Natsu se incorporó y se puso en jarras.

-Mis asuntos personales no son cosas tuyas. Eres mi empleada.-Un destello de dolor cruzó el rostro de Lucy, o tal vez Natsu sólo lo imaginó, porque al instante alzó la barbilla.

-Tienes razón-reconoció ella.-Y por esa misma razón yo también tengo derecho a salir y divertirme. No necesito que me hagas de papá- se detuvo y agarró el zumo-. Aunque tú me has visto ya más veces que él en toda su vida-murmuró entre dientes.

Su tono había pasado de la indignación a la tristeza, y Natsu se sintió atrapado por su red de inocencia. ¿Qué le había pasado a su reservada y digna ayudante? ¿Y por qué era la primera vez que le oía mencionar a su familia? Porque sólo tenían una relación de jefe y empleada, tal y como él le había dicho. Entonces, ¿por qué de repente eso le hacía sentirse frío y egoísta?. Lucy se apartó el revuelto cabello de la cara.

-Estoy demasiado cansada para hablar de esto ahora. Dale mi teléfono a tu prometida. Veré cuándo puedo empezar a organizar la boda.-Natsu observó cómo Lucy agarraba el bolso y se calzaba las sandalias rosas de tacón. Hizo un esfuerzo por apartar la vista.

-Te llevaré a tu coche.

-Tomaré un taxi-dijo ella sin mirarlo. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, Natsu le bloqueó la salida.

-aprovecharemos el trayecto en coche para hablar.-Lucy cerró los ojos durante un breve instante antes de volver abrirlos.

-no estoy en horario laboral, Natsu, y nosotros no hablamos de temas personales, ¿recuerdas? Podemos hablar de trabajo el lunes.

-Vamos a hablar de trabajo-le aseguró él negándose a mirar hacia su pecho, que le estaba casi rozando la camiseta negra-. Voy a firmar los papeles para asociarnos con Strauss International en cuanto Lisanna y yo nos demos el "sí quiero". Deseó que este asunto, tanto el negocio como el matrimonio, haya quedado resuelto en un mes.

NOTAS

Espero que les haya gustado... Comenten por favor!

Tratare de subir pronto el proximo capitulo

Nos Leemos en la proxima..^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Tantos los personajes como esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de el Gran HIRO MASHIMA y JULES BENNETT

Capitulo 3

Lisanna Strauss era todo lo que Lucy no era. Guapa, alta, con curvas en los lugares adecuados y rica. Lucy se sentó frente a la otra mujer, que llevaba un radiante anillo de compromiso con una esmeralda, y trató de sonreír y de asentir en los momentos adecuados.

-No sabes lo agradable que es salir de la oficina unos minutos-Lisanna sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante de la mesa-. Pero la verdad es que los detalles de la boda no me interesan. Tú eres la experta. lo que hagas me parecerá bien.

-¿De verdad no quieres hablar de los detalles? ¿Y si no te gusta lo que escojo? -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa que confiara que fuera sincera-. Tal vez yo tenga una imagen completamente distinta de la tuya de qué es romántico.

-No tengo tiempo -se limitó a decir Lisanna-. Además, no hay nada de romántico en este acuerdo. No tengo una venda rosa en los ojos. Natsu y yo hacemos esto únicamente por nuestras empresas. Natsu confía en que harás un buen trabajo.

Para ser sinceros, no había nada que se le pudiera reprochar a Lisanna Strauss, y eso era lo que más molestaba a Lucy. No le extrañaba que Natsu quisiera pasar el resto de su vida con aquella belleza elegante y refinada. Era simpática, profesional...la imagen perfecta de un matrimonio imperfecto.

-Bueno, me alegra que tengas confianza en mí. Va a ser un trabajo arduo, pero he hecho esto antes y creo que todo saldrá bien. Aunque estaremos muy ocupadas las próximas cuatros semanas.-Lisanna hizo un gesto de rechazo con su mano de manicura perfecta.

-Lo cierto es que tengo que hacer varios viajes de trabajo para mi padre y estaré yendo y viniendo durante las próximas tres semanas. Tienes mi teléfono por si debes preguntarme algo, pero como te he dicho, no me importa demasiado. Te daré mis medidas para el vestido y aparte de eso, tienes carta blanca para todo lo demás.

-No quiero juzgarte -comenzó a decir lentamente Lucy-, pero, ¿No podría enviar tu padre a otra persona? -Lisanna sacudió la cabeza, agitando su rizado y luminoso cabello por encima de los hombros.

-Como vicepresidenta que soy, hay sitios que necesito supervisar y asuntos que quiero dejar resueltos para poder concentrarme en esta fusión de empresas. Ah, y supongo que también te encargarás de la luna de miel, ¿verdad?

Luna de miel. Lucy no quería pensar en aquel concepto, al menos relacionado con Natsu y Lisanna.

-Sí -le confirmó-. ¿Tienes alguna idea al respecto?

-Ninguna -Lisanna extendió la mano por encima de la mesa y apretó la de Lucy-. Tengo confianza en ti. Natsu dice que eres la mejor, y estoy segura de que así es.

Lucy se sentía una traidora. Aquella mujer era encantadora, y estaba poniendo su confianza en Lucy.

Cuando la breve comida tocó a su fin, Lucy recogió su bolso y se dirigió a la oficina. Allí esperaba sacarse de la mente el asunto de la boda y concentrarse en el tema inmobiliario. Con la impresionante cantidad de dinero que iba a conseguir por organizar la boda del año, no sólo pagaría las facturas médicas de su madre, sino que también podría comprarse una casa y salir de su minúsculo apartamento. La única razón por la que había escogido aquel cómodo estudio era para salir de la casa que había compartido con su madre. Se le deslizó una Lágrima por la mejilla.

-lucy...-Al escuchar la voz poderosa y exigente de Natsu, Lucy se dio la vuelta en la silla y sonrió.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Necesitas algo?-le preguntó ella tratando de fingir que no pasaba nada. Aclarándose la garganta, Natsu se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

-¿Cómo ha ido la reunión con Lisanna?

-la reunión ha ido bien. Sin embargo, voy a estar muy atareada, porque Lisanna va a pasar mucho tiempo fuera de la ciudad antes de la boda, y luego está mi trabajo aquí...

-Podrás arreglártelas.

La confianza que Natsu tenía en ella le halagaba y al mismo tiempo la irritaba. ¿Estaba olvidando completamente el hecho de que iba a vivir un auténtico caos, o confiaba completamente en su habilidad?

-Sin embargo, hay un asunto del que deberás ocuparte tú mismo -aseguró Lucy antes de que él se diera la vuelta para marcharse.

-Lo que tú decidas estará bien.-Lucy se puso de pie

-No, como novio es responsabilidad tuya planear la luna de miel. Yo normalmente echo una mano, pero eso sucede cuando sólo tengo que organizar la boda con tiempo de sobra. Y como te conozco, no me siento culpable pidiéndote que te ocupes de esa parte. Además, has viajado de sobra para saber dónde poder hacer una escapada agradable.

-No me importa dónde vayamos. escoge algo y resérvalo.

-No.

Natsu alzó la cejas.

-¿Perdona?

-He dicho que no -Lucy había conseguido sacar fuerzas de novias quieren algo especial, algo romántico. No quieren que sea la organizadora de la boda la que escoja algo tan íntimo.-Los labios de Natsu se alzaron en una sonrisa.

-¿Sólo has estado una hora con Lisanna y ya sabes todo eso?-Desesperada, Lucy puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, lo sé porque soy una mujer y he trabajado con cientos de novias. Todas queremos algo romántico. Tú tienes que ir a Jamaica a ver una propiedad, ¿Por qué no aprovechas para echarle un vistazo a algún hotel? Llámalo viaje de negocios si eso hace que te sientas mejor.

Él apretó las mandíbulas y Lucy contuvo la respiración. ¿Habría ido demasiado lejos? Nunca le había hablado con tanta dureza.

-De acuerdo -cedió finalmente Natsu.-Me marcharé el viernes. Cambia mi plan de las próximas dos semanas y llama al piloto. Mientras esté fuera volaré a Cancún, a Cozumel y a Jamaica. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

-Hecho.

-Esta vez no te olvides de guardar la crema de protección en la maleta -le dijo Natsu.

-¿Cómo?

-Crema de protección. La última vez que estuvimos en Florida te quemaste durante la reunión que tuvimos en el patio por la tarde.

-Yo no voy a ir -le informó alzando la barbilla.

-Claro que sí -Natsu estiró los hombros y se puso las manos en las caderas-. Éste es un viaje de negocios como cualquier otro.

Como sabía que no le haría cambiar de opinión, Lucy se giró, tomó asiento y abrió la agenda de Natsu en el ordenador. Cuando oyó cómo se cerraba un instante después la puerta de su despacho, inclinó la cabeza y suspiró. ¿Cómo podía ser Natsu el hombre de sus sueños, de sus más salvajes fantasías, si nunca había mostrado ningún interés por ella?

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu no podía concentrarse. ¿Cómo iba hacerlo si estaba rodeado del aroma de Lucy? Literalmente. Era un aroma muy sutil, como ella, pero de todas maneras le consumía como si lo estuviera abrazando.

¿Por qué había estado llorando? Supo antes de preguntarlo que no iba abrirse con él. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Nunca le había preguntado antes por su vida personal. Hasta la otra noche, nunca habían socializado fuera del trabajo. Y los viajes de negocios no contaban.

Viajes de trabajo.

¿Por qué había insistido que le acompañara como si fuera otro viaje de trabajo? Porque lo era, se dijo. Buscar destinos para su luna de miel era una cuestión de negocios, igual que la boda. La fusión de dos gigantes inmobiliarios como los Dragnnel y los Strauss resultaba perfecta. Zeref no estaba todavía al tanto de la boda, pero Natsu sabía que su hermano apoyaría la fusión de las empresas.

Zeref estaría de acuerdo prácticamente con todo en aquel momento porque estaba todavía flotando en las nubes. Ocho meses atrás, Zeref partió hacia la Isla Tenro decidido a recuperar el hotel de la familia. Pero sus planes cambiaron cuando se enamoró de la actual dueña.

Pero ahora que Zeref y su esposa Mavis estaban esperando gemelas, Natsu estaba al cargo de la oficina de Magnolia mientras los recién casados y futuros padres renovaban el hotel de la Isla Tenro.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y entró su ayudante. Ahora no había ni rastro de lágrimas. Sus ojos desprendían más brillo que unos instantes atrás.

-Voy a quedarme aquí mientras tú buscas destino para tu luna de miel.

Estaba en la puerta con los brazos en jarras. Como se había quitado la chaqueta azul claro que hacía juego con la falda, que le llegaba por la rodilla, la camisa blanca se le apretaba contra el pecho. Natsu tuvo que concentrarse en sus brillantes ojos color chocolate y no en la línea sencilla de su sujetador banco.

Maldición. No estaría siquiera mirándola ni pensando en su ropa interior si pudiera sacarse de la mente su imagen montando en el toro.

-Irás y cumplirás con tu trabajo como siempre -se detuvo un instante, como retándola a que dijera algo-. Fin de la discusión.

-¿Lo que yo tenga que decir no importa?-Su tono, ligeramente subido, le sorprendió.

-No digo eso. Lo que digo es que harás el trabajo por el que te pago.

-¿Y qué le dirás a Lisanna?

-No tengo nada que decirle -como no quería perder el control, Natsu se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio-. Vamos a ir de viaje de negocios. Yo estaré trabajando, y tú también. Seguramente habrás ayudado a otros clientes con sus lunas de miel.

-Por supuesto, pero esto es distinto.

-¿Por qué? Ahora trabajas para mí en dos sectores. Necesitaré tu punto de vista para los asuntos inmobiliarios y para la luna de miel. Si no puedes soportar la presión, dilo.

Lucy abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. La tensión se hizo presente en el despacho y Natsu se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. Sabía que el comentario de la presión le calaría hondo. Odiaba que la consideraran incapaz, algo que Natsu desde luego no hacía.

Natsu se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó contra el escritorio de caoba y esperó. No le importaba quedarse mirándola, pero confiaba en que dijera algo rápido antes de cometer alguna estupidez como estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla.

-Salimos el viernes por la mañana -dijo Lucy apretando los dientes-. A las siete en punto.

Se giró sobre sus talones y dio un portazo tras de sí.

Notas Finales:

 **SHIRO:** eh leído algunos de ellos y te puedo recomendar ´Venganza y Seducción´ es el primer libro de los hermanos Stone creado por esta gran autora.. de hecho este adaptación es el Segundo de ellos...me gusto asi que lo quise publicar pero con los personas de fairy tail. espero que te guste.

¿Y que les pareció? Comenten por favor...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Lucy se acomodó en el mullido asiento de cuero del jet privado de Natsu y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. En otras circunstancias estaría encantada de volar a Jamaica, a Cozumel y a Cancún, pero aquéllas no eran circunstancias normales. Y en cuestión de horas estaría en las maravillosas playas de Cancún.

Cuando Natsu salió de la cabina del piloto, Lucy encendió su ordenador portátil.

-¿En qué estás trabajando? -Natsu se sentó a su lado.

-En la boda.

Natsu se puso el cinturón de seguridad y siguió mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan cerca, oler tan bien, y torturarla de aquella forma?

-¿Son ésas las flores que ha escogido Lisanna? -le preguntó Natsu refiriéndose a las sencillas y elegantes lilas que había en la pantalla.

-Éstas son las que me gustan a mí. Ella me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera.

-¿Y por qué te gustan éstas? ¿Por qué no escoger algo tradicional, cómo las rosas?

Lucy levantó la vista y se encontró con los verdes y seductores ojos de Natsu recorriéndole el rostro.

-Porque las lilas hacen que los arreglos florales queden más suaves, más románticos.

-Y tú sabes cómo crear romance para los demás ¿verdad?

-Yo diría que tú también tienes muchos conocimientos en ese asunto -Lucy sonrió y trató de que se abriera para saber si sentía algo real por la mujer con que iba a casarse-. Menuda piedra llevaba Lisanna en el dedo.

Natsu se encogió de hombros, cruzó los tobillos y colocó las manos sobre el abdomen.

-No sabría decirte. Lo escogió ella.-Lucy sacudió la cabeza y se giró para mirarlo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Ni siquiera has escogido el anillo de tu prometida?

-No. Le mandé un correo y le dije que eligiera el que le gustara y me enviara la factura.-Lucy sintió que se le congelaba el corazón al escuchar aquella frase.

-Creo que hablo por todas las mujeres del mundo si digo que éste es el peor modo de iniciar un matrimonio.

Natsu rió.

-Tal vez, pero recuerda que Lisanna y yo no nos metemos en esto por amor. Queremos que nuestras empresas crezcan.

A Lucy se le rompió un poco el corazón al pensar en el modo en que aquel hombre tan guapo y poderoso se rebajaba a sí mismo. Si pudiera abrirse a la idea de amar a su compañera, sería un marido maravilloso. Se entregaba a todo lo que hacía. Su esposa sería la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-No puedo trabajar si hablo contigo de romances inexistentes -le dijo bruscamente centrándose de nuevo en la pantalla-. Además, estoy segura de que tienes cosas que hacer.

La profunda risa de Natsu llenó la cabina del avión.

-Pareces mi madre. Terminaba echándonos a Zeref y a mí cuando le hacíamos enfadar.-Lucy imaginó a los dos niños Dragnnel haciendo travesuras.

-Debes echarla de menos. No hay nada peor que la muerte de los padres.

-Las pocas veces que has mencionado a los tuyos lo has hecho en pasado -Natsu se movió en el asiento cuando el avión se dirigió hacia la pista de despegue-. ¿Cuántos hace murieron?

-Mi padre nunca ha formado parte de mi vida. Se marchó cuando yo tenía dos años, así que no le recuerdo.-Lucy se concentró en ir pasando las fotos de arreglos florales en lugar de fijarse en el vacío de su corazón.-Mi madre murió justo antes de que entrara a trabajar para ti. Fue el momento más duro de mi vida.

-Eres una mujer fuerte.

Las palabras de Natsu la acariciaron, rozándole zonas que no debían. El hecho de que alguien como él, un ejecutivo poderoso y valiente, la considerara fuerte era un empujón para su confianza.

-No sé -respondió tratando de no desviar el tema-. En su momento hice lo que tenía que hacer. Quería dedicar cada minuto y cada pizca de energía a hacerle lo más feliz posible.

-Eso explica que no haya un hombre en tu vida. -Los dedos de Lucy se quedaron quietos sobre el teclado.

-¿Perdona?

-Nunca has mencionado a ningún hombre ni ninguna cita en todo el tiempo que llevas trabajando para mí. Ahora entiendo por qué. Tenías el tiempo limitado.

Limitado. Sí, ésa era la única razón por la que no había salido con nadie. ¿No había tenido ni una cita en un año? Cielos, qué patético.

-Así que pasaste años organizando bodas, creando un aura de romance para otras personas, pero no había romance en tu vida.-añadió Natsu como si estuviera hablando solo-. Aunque seguramente tendrías perspectivas, caballeros que querían conocerte más a fondo.-Lucy se encogió de hombros.

-Algunos. Soy muy quisquillosa.

-Haces bien -reconoció Natsu-. Si lo que quieres es casarte y crees de verdad en el amor, no deberías conformarte con nada menos que lo mejor.

Lucy se giró para mirarlo y alzó una ceja.

-¿Y tú no te estás conformando con menos?

-En absoluto -Natsu sonrió todavía má negocio es perfecto para todas las partes implicadas -suavizó el tono al ponerle la mano en el brazo-. La gente no siempre se casa por amor, Lucy.

Mirando aquellos ojos verdes y cautivadores, ella habló desde el corazón.

-Deberían.

-Así que tú estás esperando a que llegue de verdad, ¿no es así? -le preguntó Natsu quitándole la mano del brazo.

Lucy le ofreció la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

-¿No acabas de decirme que no me conforme con menos?

Y aquel comentario le dio la munición, el valor y la certeza de esperar a que llegara lo que quería. Y lo que quería era a Natsu Dragnnel

¿No había luchado siempre por lo que deseaba? Así era como había conseguido el prestigioso puesto que ahora ocupaba. Además, si no intentaba al menos abrirse, dejar que Natsu viera su lado personal, nunca sabría qué podría haber pasado. Ambos necesitaban conocerse a un nivel personal. En caso contrario, no podría suceder nada serio entre ellos.

Tenía que hacer una investigación para la luna de miel, ¿verdad? Bien, pues tendría que asegurarse de que Natsu viera lo que iba a conseguir con su dinero en aquellos lujosos hoteles. Sauna privada para dos, masajes en pareja, cenas en la playa a la luz de las velas...

Lucy se mordió los carrillos para evitar reírse como una colegiala.

Natsu le había dicho que no se conformara con nada menos que lo mejor. Y no estaba dispuesta a desobedecer a su jefe.

Notas finales:

¿que tal les parecio? lucy ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer... me regalan algun review


	5. Chapter 5

Este capitulo sera muy corto, pero espero que les guste...

Tanto los personejes como la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran HIRO MASHIMA y JULES BENNETT

Capitulo 5

Natsu no estaba muy seguro de qué le pasaba a Lucy, pero algo le ocurría. Llevaba actuando de forma extraña desde el pasado sábado. Aquel día se marchó de la oficina como un día cualquiera, pero luego Natsu recibió aquella maldita llamada a medianoche para recogerla en el bar porque estaba demasiado borracha para conducir.

Por supuesto, no sabía a qué se dedicaba en su tiempo libre, pero ni en sus sueños más salvajes hubiera imaginado que montaba toros mecánicos.

Y ahora, aunque sus habitaciones estaban la uno al lado de la otra, no había visto a Lucy desde que se registraron en el cielo Islandés. Normalmente, en los viajes de trabajo, Lucy iba a verle para contarle cuál era el plan que le tenía preparado, hablar de lo que había que hacer antes de salir y sobre lo que iban a encontrarse. Pero esta vez no. Había desaparecido prácticamente.

En su defensa había que decir que estaba trabajando por triplicado. Entre la organización de la boda y la luna de miel, también lo estaba ayudando con la búsqueda de propiedades potenciales en las que invertir.

Natsu colgó cuidadosamente la ropa en el armario y cerró las dobles puertas. Como de costumbre, Lucy había reservado suites, así que tenía sitio de sobra para moverse a sus anchas. Pero ahora estaba inquieto. ¿Cómo iba a centrarse en su próxima luna de miel si en lo único en lo que pensaba era en Lucy y en la desatada sexualidad que ahora sabía que existía en ella?

Abrió las puertas que daban al balcón y salió a respirar al aire fresco y salado de Cancún. El sonido y la visión de las olas del mar resultaban tranquilizadores.

Necesitaba hablar con Zeref lo antes posible, pero quería asegurarse de que tanto la boda como los planes de negocios estaban encarrilados antes de soltar la bomba de la fusión.

Al escuchar cómo llamaban a la puerta, Natsu se giró y atravesó la espaciosa suite de decoración tropical. Cuando abrió, todos los pensamientos se le borraron de la cabeza. Lucy estaba en el umbral vestida con...¿qué llevaba puesto? Algo fino y delicado que se había colocado alrededor con tantas vueltas que lo único que veía era una tela vaporosa y piel cremosa. Tenía los hombros desnudos y el cabello con aspecto revuelto. Parecía la imagen de una mujer envuelta en la sábana de su amante después de hacer el amor.

-Ponte algo informal y reúnete conmigo en la playa -dijo Lucy-. Tienes cinco minutos.

Y dicho aquello se marchó, dejando a Natsu observando la tela que flotaba tras ella.

Comido por la curiosidad, y, por qué no admitirlo, también excitado, se cambió los pantalones y la camisa de vestir por otros informales. Agarró la llave de la habitación y se dirigió directamente a la playa del hotel. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró con una playa vacía a excepción de Lucy con su tela vaporosa, el cabello flotándole por los hombros desnudos y una mesa puesta para dos con velas y flores.


	6. Chapter 6

Tantos los personajes como la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran HIRO MASHIMA y JULES BENNETT

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

Lucy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios mientras permanecía de pie al lado de la íntima mesa con las tranquilizadoras olas del mar rompiendo a su espalda. Rezó para que su sonrisa resultara auténtica. A aquellas alturas del plan no podía permitirse aparecer insegura.

-Espero que tengas hambre -dijo con la esperanza de romper la tensión.

Natsu, que todavía estaba clavado en el suelo unos cuantos metros más allá, miró a la mesa y luego a ella.

-¿Esto es... para nosotros? -Lucy le señaló con un gesto la silla vacía.

-¿Para quién si no? Estamos investigando, ¿recuerdas?

Natsu caminó con pasos cuidadosos por la gruesa arena para dirigirse hacia la silla.

-¿Investigando?

-Lunas de miel. Vas a casarte, ¿no es así? Y yo voy a organizar la romántica escapada. Ya lo sé -dijo cortándole antes de que pudiera decir ni una palabra-. No vas a casarte por amor, pero de todas formas necesitaréis tiempo para vosotros.

Lucy esperó a que Natsu tomara asiento antes de abrir el champán y servir dos copas. Tras dejar la botella en el cubo de hielo, levantó las tapas de plata de las bandejas y se sentó frente a él.

-Espero que te guste lo que he pedido -Lucy sonrió, aunque Natsu no había apartado los ojos de ella y se sentía confundida y encantada al mismo tiempo-. Lo he encargado todo antes de que aterrizáramos.

-Estoy impresionado.

Lucy sintió una punzada de alegría.

-Sé que te gusta mucho el pescado, así que eso era una elección segura, y también las verduras al vapor. No quiero que te preocupes -le dijo mientras cada uno agarraba su tenedor-. Tengo pensado hacer el trabajo de la empresa durante el día y organizar la boda y la luna de miel por la noche.

-No estoy preocupado. Sé que eres un genio multifuncional.

El pescado se derritió en la boca de Lucy y ella trató de no gemir de placer.

-Esto es increíble.

-Sí, lo es.

Al escuchar aquel tono grave y seductor, Lucy alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Natsu clavados en los suyos... no tenía ni un pedacito de comida en la boca. ¿Estaría sirviendo el ambiente romántico para que la viera bajo una luz diferente? Lucy tragó saliva.

-Tengo tu plan para los próximos días, pero me lo he dejado en la habitación. Esta noche no quería hablar de trabajo.

Ahí estaba. Ya había plantado la semilla. Quería que Natsu supiera que era una mujer, no sólo una profesional.

Estaba contenta con el resultado. Había tardado mucho en conseguir el look de playa perfecto. Por supuesto, no era ninguna supermodelo alta y delgada como muchas mujeres con las que Natsu había estado en los últimos meses, ni tampoco se parecía a Lisanna, que era una belleza natural. Pero Lucy era consciente de que resultaba atractiva.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? -le preguntó Natsu. En aquel momento comenzó a sonar a lo lejos el arpista que había contratado.

-Las parejas que están de luna de miel no tienen que hablar de nada -Lucy se puso de pie y empujó su silla de madera hasta colocarla justo al lado de Natsu-. Sólo sentir.

Dejó al descubierto la trufa de chocolate y cortó un trocito delicadamente con el tenedor. Cuando lo sostuvo frente a los labios de Natsu, él se limitó a quedarse mirándola fijamente. Sin moverse, Lucy alzó las cejas.

Natsu abrió la boca, deslizó los labios alrededor del tenedor y tomó el bocado que le ofrecía. A Lucy se le secó la boca, y confió en que aquélla fuera la primera cosa que aceptaba de las muchas que le iba a ofrecer.

-¿No vas a comer un poco? -le preguntó él con voz ronca.

-¿Estás de broma? No pienso dejar ni un trozo.

Natsu sonrió, le quitó el tenedor y procedió a darle de comer un bocado. Lucy abrió la boca sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

El momento no podía ser más perfecto. Música suave y tranquilizadora sonando detrás de ellos, uno de los hombres más sexys y poderosos del mundo dándole de comer el postre más exquisito... sí, le hubiera gustado congelar aquel momento. Una suave brisa hizo que el cabello le rozara en el hombro. Lucy deslizó la mano en los rebeldes mechones y se los subió por encima del cuello. Natsu descendió entonces la mirada hacia los senos y ella no pudo evitar desear que dijera algo, que hiciera algo.

El deseo encendió su brillante mirada. Lucy dejó que la melena le cayera por la espalda y se puso de pie.

-Vayamos a dar un paseo -dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se la tomara. Cuando Natsu le puso su fuerte y cálida mano en la suya y se levantó de la silla sintió deseos de cantar victoria. Nunca le había tocado las manos así.

-Entonces, ¿es esto lo que te gustaría hacer si estuvieras de luna de miel? -preguntó Natsu, sorprendiéndola.

Lucy absorbió todo de golpe... el arpa por un lado, las rítmicas olas del mar por otro, el cuerpo lleno con una deliciosa comida y paseando de la mano con el hombre de sus sueños por una playa desierta a la luz de la luna.

-Sería un sueño hecho realidad.

-Entonces espero que algún día consigas tu sueño -dijo él en un tono bajo que apenas pudo oírlo encima del sonido de las olas-. Te mereces hacer cosas para ti y no sólo para los demás. Trabajas mucho, pero en algún momento tendrás que parar si quieres encontrar a ese hombre con el que dar largos paseos en la playa.

Lucy sonrió.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes darme consejos respecto a tomarme un respiro del trabajo? ¿Acaso no estamos trabajando mientras buscamos una luna de miel?

El pequeño encogimiento de hombros y la sonrisa confirmaron que todo lo que decía era cierto y no podía discutirlo. Aquel gesto le dio fuerzas a Lucy y le hizo sentirse más confiada.

Él se paró en seco de pronto.

-Te agradezco de verdad el esfuerzo que estás haciendo.

Lucy se giró hacia él, y el ligero movimiento provocó que un mechón de cabello le cruzara el rostro y se le pegara al brillo de labios. Antes de que pudiera apartárselo, Natsu se lo quitó con un movimiento suave, deslizándole la yema del dedo por la mejilla.

La fina tela de su vestido flotaba alrededor de su cuerpo en la brisa. Los pezones se le pusieron duros al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba delante de Natsu con algo sexy puesto, algo que había escogido con la idea de estar aquella noche con él.

-¿Lucy?

El tono inquisitivo de Natsu le hizo darse cuenta de que el hombre de sus sueños estaba tratando de llamar su atención.

-Lo siento. Estaba soñando con llegar a hacer esto algún día. Con mi marido -se apresuró a añadir.

-¿Quieres venir a Cancún de luna de miel? -Lucy se encogió de hombros.

-Cualquier sitio me vale. Podría incluso quedarme en casa si supiera que no van a molestarnos. De eso trata la luna de miel... de tener intimidad.

-Y de lo que se hace con esa intimidad -preguntó con sonrisa de conocedor soltándole las manos.

Un escalofrió le recorrió a Lucy la espina dorsal.

-Exactamente.

Natsu se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó más. Transcurrió un instante y luego otro. No se escuchaba nada excepto el arpa y las suaves olas del mar. Debería sentirse incómoda, pero no lo estaba.

El susurro de Natsu rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué no sales con nadie?

-No tengo tiempo.

Natsu se acercó más, tanto que ahora sus piernas se rozaban. Tanto que podía sentir sus músculos en los muslos. Oh, Dios mío, ¿iba a besarla? Tenía los ojos clavados en su boca. Lucy abrió los labios instintivamente.

La intimidad quedó cortada por una llamada que recibió Natsu al móvil. Él soltó una palabrota, dio un paso atrás y se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de sacar el teléfono del bolsillo.

-Dragneel.

Lucy también dio un paso atrás y maldijo a quién hubiera llamado. No le cabía ninguna duda de que había estado a punto de besarla.

-Sí, Lisanna.

Lucy giró hacia el mar y se abrazó la cintura, como si con eso pudiera evitar el dolor. Natsu estaba hablando con su prometida. Aquello era una bofetada de realidad en toda la cara.

Mientras escuchaba el tono grave de Natsu a su espalda, Lucy supo que podía rendirse y aceptar lo inevitable o seguir adelante con el plan para luchar por el hombre al que amaba, el hombre al que sabía capaz de amar.

Rendirse no era una opción.

* * *

Algun Reviews.?


	7. Chapter 7

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!

Tantos los personajes como la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran HIRO MASHIMA y JULES BENNETT

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Coquetear era una cosa, pero había estado a punto de dar un paso mucho más allá.

Natsu cruzó la puerta de su suite mientras se desabrochaba la camisa de algodón. Se estaba maldiciendo desde que abandonó aquel romántico escenario de la playa hacía unos minutos.

Pero había sido una escena mágica. Antes de la oportuna o inoportuna llamada de Lisanna, según se mirara, había estado a punto de besar a Lucy.

¿Besar a Lucy?

Era su ayudante. Ni una sola vez durante el año que llevaba trabajando ella para Dragneel Enterprises había sentido el deseo de intimar con ella. Pero aquella noche, la embriagadora combinación del vestido sexy de Lucy, la playa vacía, la cena y el arpa que ella había programado, le hizo preguntarse qué estaría tramando.

¿Por qué diablos estaba sintiendo aquellas cosas nuevas por Lucy? Sobre todo ahora que estaba a punto de firmar un acuerdo multimillonario y no podía permitirse ninguna distracción.

Natsu agarró el teléfono de la mesilla de noche y marcó el número de la habitación de Lucy.

-Hola.

Maldición. Incluso su voz le hacía pensar en sexo en la playa.

-Necesito mi plan de esta semana.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó ella.

-Hace cinco minutos.

Natsu colgó el teléfono, molesto consigo mismo por ser antipático con ella, pero más enfadado todavía con Lucy por jugar con su libido.

Un minuto más tarde llamaron a la puerta con los nudillos. Natsu cruzó el suelo de cerámica color coral, abrió la puerta y se alejó, esperando que Lucy le siguiera.

Atravesó la doble puerta para entrar en la zona del salón y se dio la vuelta. Maldición. Seguía llevando aquel vestido que hacía maravillas con su cuerpo, sobre todo con sus senos. Lo que le hizo recordar que él todavía tenía la camisa abierta.

Lucy levantó la carpeta que tenía en la mano.

-Tienes una reunión con un contratista mañana a las once. He quedado en...

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Lucy dejó caer la mano.

-¿Cómo?

-La playa. La cena íntima. Esto es algo más que una investigación para la luna de miel.

Ella puso la mano en una de sus redondeadas caderas.

-No sé qué estás insinuando, pero suéltalo ya.

-Primero la exhibición en el toro mecánico -comenzó él mirándola-. Luego intentas librarte de este viaje de negocios cuando más te necesito, y luego apareces en la puerta de mi habitación como si fueras el sexo envuelto en una sábana. Si Lisanna no hubiera llamado antes, podríamos haber..

Lucy alzó una ceja y sonrió. Tenía el dedo todavía puesto en su pecho.

-¿Qué, Natsu? ¿Me habrías besado? ¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan preocupado?

La pasión de los ojos de Lucy, el color de sus mejillas y el dulce perfume floral que lo rodeaba hizo que le agarrara el dedo. Tiró de ella hasta que la sintió contra él. La sonrisa de Lucy quedó sustituida por una mueca de sorpresa.

Natsu no esperó a escuchar otra respuesta impertinente. Cubrió la boca con la suya y mandó al diablo las consecuencias. Necesitaba sentirla, saborearla y, maldita sea, sabía tan bien como olía y como se veía.

Lucy se resistió durante dos segundos enteros antes de agarrarse a su bíceps con una mano mientras que con la otra se le agarraba al cuello. Las yemas de sus dedos juguetearon con su pelo.

Cuando Natsu le deslizó la lengua entre los labios abiertos, ella gimió y respondió a sus exigentes besos. Aquella mujer estaba llena de sorpresas. La pasión que había visto en sus ojos era real, y se entregaba libremente. Pero Natsu quería más.

Como tenía la camisa todavía desabrochada, sólo les separaba la delgada y fina tela del vestido de Lucy. Podía sentir sus pezones, y aquello bastaba para volverlo completamente loco.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que había tanto fuego detrás de su inocencia?

No se saciaba de ella. Como si tuvieran vida propia, sus labios se deslizaron por la línea de su mandíbula y trazaron un camino por su suave cuello.

Lucy arqueó la espalda y le ofreció más. Pero Natsu tuvo la sensación de que, aunque tomara todo lo que ella tuviera no tendría suficiente todavía.

Lucy le agarró el pelo con las manos, urgiéndole hacia sus senos.

-Natsu...

Él se quedó paralizado. Su tono seductor tendría que haberle llevado a rasgar la tela que envolvía su cuerpo lleno de curvas en lugar de devolverle a la realidad. Se apartó de ella con la misma rapidez con que le había atraído hacia sí.

Natsu se estremeció. No podía respirar. Habían estado a punto de llevar su relación profesional a un terreno al que no tenía que ir.

-Lo siento -jadeó.

Lucy se rodeó la cintura con un brazo y se llevó la mano a los labios húmedos. También estaba temblando.

-No quise...-Natsu se giró, aspiró con fuerza el aire y la miró-. No sé qué decir, Lucy.

Ella regresó a la mesa en la que instantes atrás había dejado la carpeta. La agarró y se la tendió.

-Aquí está tu plan con la reunión de mañana -dijo atusándose el vestido-. Me temo que yo no podré asistir.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Natsu mirándola a los ojos.

Ella alzó ligeramente la barbilla.

-Creo que será mejor así.

Y dicho aquello, se giró sobre los talones y salió de la habitación.

Lo había estropeado todo. Pero por desgracia, su problema no estribaba en que se hubiera comportado de manera poco profesional o que estuviera prometido a otra mujer. El problema de Natsu era que deseaba a Lucy Heartfilia más que nunca. Y cuando quería algo, nunca se rendía hasta conseguirlo.

Había roto la promesa de serle fiel a Lisanna aunque no estuvieran enamorados. Pero, ¿cómo iba a casarse con una mujer cuando lo único que quería era estar con otra?

Natsu le rezó a Dios para que aquello fuera únicamente un atracción sexual. Eso podría manejarlo. Podría vivir sin sexo hasta que se casara con Lisanna.

Pero tenía la sensación de que allí había algo más que eso.

¿Orquesta o sólo un arpista?

No. Nada de arpas.

Lucy resistió el deseo de cerrar de golpe la pantalla de su ordenador. Sencillamente, no podía concentrarse en la organización de una boda... y menos para la del hombre que la había besado como si quisiera devorarla para luego rechazarla.

Pero tenía deudas que pagar, y la organización de aquella maldita boda pagaría todas las facturas médicas de su madre. No podía renunciar. Por mucho que quisiera detener aquel "asunto de negocios", Natsu tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que la boda era un error.

En ese caso y sólo en ése Lucy le confesaría sus sentimientos. Hasta entonces, si es que alguna vez llegaba a suceder, seguiría trabajando con Natsu en un ambiente profesional.

Sin embargo, en el plano personal no podía detener sus planes de mostrarle cómo sería una luna de miel con una mujer a la que amara. Tras aquel beso arrebatador sabía que Natsu la deseaba físicamente. Ahora sólo faltaba que viera el amor que quería darle.

Lucy suspiró y se sentó en el pequeño escritorio de la suite para enviarle un correo a Lisanna y preguntarle su opinión respecto a la música. El ordenador emitió un sonido para hacerle saber que había recibido un mensaje. Era de Lisanna.

-Qué rápido -murmuró.

Lucy: Todo está muy bien. Organiza esto como si fuera tu propia boda. No necesitas consultarme nada, lo dejo todo en tus manos.

Lisanna.

Aquello era una locura. Pero al menos no tenía que consultarle nada más a la otra mujer. Odiaba la idea de hacerle daño a Lisanna, aunque si no estaba ni remotamente enamorada de Natsu, no sufriría.

Al menos Lucy confiaba en que así fuera.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Las cosas se están calentando xD Espero y les aya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias a:** Guest -Astrid DH **Por sus comentarios.**

 **A Todos aquellos que le guste la pareja de Sasuke y Hinata, les informo que estoy adaptando una historia sobre ellos, si les gusta esta pareja pueden pasar por mi perfil y leerla.**

 **Dejen su reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tantos los personajes como la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de el Gran HIRO MASHIMA y JULES BENNETT

* * *

CAPITULO 8

Natsu aguantó la reunión con el contratista haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la boca de Lucy, en sus suaves suspiros, en sus manos abrazándole el cuello.

Pero cuando la rechazó, ella recuperó al instante la profesionalidad. Hacía un año que la conocía y sólo le había visto perder el control dos veces; en el toro mecánico y el día anterior, cuando se fundió entre sus brazos.

Cuando regresó a su suite se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Lucy. ¿Estaría organizando el esquema de su próximo destino? ¿O estaría trabajando en su boda?

En su boda. Ya había engañado a Lisanna. No, todavía no estaban casados y no, no la amaba. Pero estaba prometido a ella y se había dedicado a besar a otra mujer. El beso era un problema en sí mismo, pero ahora estaba al borde de un desastre todavía mayor. Necesitaba a Lucy de un modo que no debería siquiera estar considerando. Había despertado en él unos sentimientos enervantes.

Pero necesitaba concentrarse. Por mucho que sus hormonas adolescentes trataran de controlar sus actos, ahora era un adulto y debía comportarse como tal. Un acuerdo multimillonario dependía de su unión con Lisanna. Lucy sabía lo importante que era para él aquella asociación. Nunca intentaría sabotearla conscientemente.

Natsu miró los mensajes de correo en su Blackberry y sonrió ante aquel pensamiento. Lucy no estaba interesada en él. Ni una sola vez había actuado como si quisiera algo personal. De hecho, había evitado hablar de su vida privada. Siempre había sido una ayudante organizada y trabajadora.

Natsu revisó los mensajes y se encontró con uno de Lisanna diciéndole que estaba en Roma mirando algunas propiedades. Su siguiente parada sería Florencia, y desde allí se pondría en contacto con él. Mientras Lisanna viajaba por Italia, Francia e Inglaterra, Natsu se concentraría en las Islas tropicales y los puntos turísticos... con Lucy a su lado.

Una llamada a la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de los pantalones, Cruzó el suelo de cerámica y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Lucy al otro lado.

-Confiaba en que ya hubieras regresado de la reunión -dijo rodeándole y entrando en la suite-. Tengo noticias inmobiliarias importantes y necesitamos actuar inmediatamente.

Natsu echó un vistazo a su sencillo y al mismo tiempo sexy vestido amarillo de verano que le dejaba al descubierto los hombros, sonrió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué noticias son ésas? -le preguntó.

-Estaba buscando destinos para una luna de miel en Puerto Vallarta y me he encontrado con un hotel que va a cerrar sus puertas por falta de turistas.

Natsu la escuchó hablar, pero se quedó hipnotizado ante su boca. ¿Cómo iba a mirar aquellos labios rosas sin recordar su tacto contra los suyos?

-Les he dicho que estaremos allí a primera hora de la mañana.

Natsu la miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo?

-En el hotel -se explicó ella-. Les he dicho que iremos a verlo por la mañana. Cuando dije tu nombre, me aseguraron que Dragneel Entreprises tendría preferencia antes de que pusieran la propiedad en venta.

Sí, Lucy era especial. Eficiente y conocedora del negocio... y había protagonizado todos sus sueños de la noche.

-Llamaré al piloto -Natsu sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y marcó los números, tratando de olvidar su último pensamiento-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardas en hacer el equipaje?

Lucy ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Estoy lista. Me han bajado ya las maletas.

-Has estado muy ocupada esta mañana.

-Como siempre -Lucy pasó por delante de él para dirigirse a la puerta -. Te veo en el vestíbulo -Y dicho aquello se marchó.

Cielos, ¿qué iba a hacer con aquella nueva Lucy? Siempre había sido eficiente y lista, pero al mismo tiempo callada y reservada. Y sin embargo ahora parecía un tornado. Entraba y salía, y había provocado tales daños en su vida en tan poco espacio de tiempo que no sabía si sería capaz de recuperarse alguna vez.

* * *

Viajar así resultaba agotador. Lucy se sentó una vez más en el asiento de cuero del lujoso avión de Natsu y encendió el ordenador.

Natsu tomó asiento en el lugar de enfrente. Estaba hablando por teléfono con Elfman de unos asuntos de negocios que a ella no le interesaban. Lucy sacó el documento de la boda. Las flores, comprobadas. La música, comprobadas. La luz, comprobadas.

Los novios que no se amaban, comprobados.

Centrarse en la decoración del banquete y en las fundas de las sillas mantendría su mente apartada del inevitable silencio que sin duda les acompañaría durante aquel vuelo.

Aquella tarde, Lucy había representado el papel de su vida. Fingir que era muy profesional y que no estaba temblando todavía por sus besos le había resultado difícil.

Pero aquél no era el momento de regodearse en aquel maravilloso recuerdo. Había trabajo que hacer.

Las fundas en color crema añadirían elegancia a la luz de las velas y las lilas que caerían por los altos y finos jarrones. Mesas redondas, por supuesto, para tratar de mantener un ambiente cálido.

Lucy gruñó frustrada, tanto por aquella absurda boda como por el hecho de que quería cerrar el ordenador de golpe y gritarle a Natsu hasta que recuperara la cordura. De acuerdo, tal vez actuar como una niña pequeña enrabietada no fuera la solución.

-¿Va todo bien?

Lucy alzó la vista y se encontró con Natsu mirándola con una media sonrisa. Había colgado el teléfono, y estaba claro que su gruñido había sonado más alto de lo que ella pensaba.

-Todo bien -mintió ella-. Estoy ultimando los detalles para el banquete.

A Natsu se le borró la sonrisa.

-Te agradezco el trabajo extra que estás haciendo. No habría podido hacer esto sin ti.

-Podrías haber celebrado una ceremonia sencilla, como tu hermano. Se casó en la playa, ¿verdad?

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

-Él estaba enamorado y quería algo íntimo. Yo quiero que todo el mundo presencie la fusión de dos dinastías.

Lucy sintió un dolor en el corazón. Aunque no por ella, si no por Natsu, que realmente pensaba que aquélla era su opción en la vida.

-No me importa trabajar más -bajó la tapa del ordenador, indicando sin palabras que quería hablar-. Necesito el dinero y tú necesitas mi ayuda.

Los verdes ojos de Natsu la observaron durante un segundo.

-Ganas bastante bien, Lucy. ¿Para qué diablos necesitas más dinero? No tienes hijos ni marido. Por lo que yo sé, nunca vas de compras a sitios caros y he visto el edificio de tu apartamento, así que sé que no es demasiado caro -Natsu se detuvo-. Lo siento -dijo levantando las manos-. Tus finanzas no son asunto mío.

Lucy tragó saliva y lamentó haber escogido sin darse cuenta aquel camino en particular. Lo último que deseaba era que le tuvieran lástima, y menos Natsu.

-Tenía muchas facturas médicas.

Él se inclinó hacía delante en el asiento.

-¿Estuviste enferma?

-Yo no, mi madre.

No. No lloraría. Las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos, pero Lucy miró por la ventanilla hacía las algodonosas nubes.

-¿Hace mucho que murió?

Lucy lo miró conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Hace poco más de un año.

-¿Justo antes de que entraras a trabajar para la empresa?

Ella asintió, incapaz de seguir hablando. Natsu se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y fue a sentarse al lado de ella. Le quitó el ordenador del regazo y lo dejó sobre la mesita que tenían delante. Entonces, en un movimiento que la sorprendió y le enterneció, tomó su mano en la suya.

-¿Justo antes de que mi padre muriera?

-Sí -susurró Lucy mirándolo a los ojos.

Él le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

-Nunca dijiste nada.

-¿Qué iba a decir? No os conocía, estaba allí para trabajar, no para hacer amigos.

Un amargo de sonrisa asomó en los labios de Natsu.

-Eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco. Te enfrentaste a la muerte de tu madre y luego, cuando mi padre murió, nos consolaste a Zeref y a mí.

Avergonzada, Lucy apartó la vista.

-No os consolé.

-Tal vez no con abrazos y palabras tranquilizadoras, pero te encargaste de todo en la oficina en el momento más duro de nuestra vida. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarlo.

-Sólo hacía mi trabajo. No tiene importancia.

-Para mí desde luego sí la tuvo, y también para Zeref. ¿De qué murió tu madre?

-De cáncer -se le deslizó una lágrima por la mejilla-. Luchó contra él hasta el final. Si soy fuerte lo he heredado de ella.

Natsu le secó la mejilla con la yema del dedo pulgar y ella contuvo el aliento. Por mucho que deseara que unos brazos fuertes la abrazaran, no quería ganarse el efecto y la atención de Natsu a través de la compasión.

-Necesito volver al trabajo -le dijo-. Mi jefe es un negrero -Lucy se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba su respuesta, pero él tenía la vista clavada en su boca.

-En lo último que está pensando el jefe ahora mismo es en trabajo.

Lucy cerró los ojos y, que Dios la perdonara, se apoyó en su mano.

-Natsu, no puedes decirme esas cosas.

Él le acarició la mejilla.

-No puedo evitar pensarlo.

Al abrir los ojos, vio en los suyos lo que tanto tiempo había anhelado. Deseo.

-No me beses.

Él sonrió.

-No lo voy a hacer, aunque Dios sabe que deseo hacerlo.

-Estás comprometido con otra mujer -Le recordó Lucy.

-Así es.

-No podemos hacer esto.

Natsu sonrió todavía más.

-No estamos haciendo nada. No podré en peligro la fusión ni a ti, pero tengo que decir que últimamente me estás volviendo loco y no sé por qué.

Lucy sí sabía por qué... Había estado tratando de volverlo loco. Pero se guardó sus pensamientos para sí misma.

Tal vez Natsu estuviera entrando en razón. Tal vez quisiera estar con ella.

Pero, ¿Serían alguna vez sus sentimientos lo suficientemente fuertes como para que pasara por encima de los negocios? Y en caso afirmativo, ¿Estaría dispuesto siquiera a correr el riesgo?

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, subiré pronto el próximo capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. ^ - ^**

 **Tantos los personajes como la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Hiro Mashima y jules Bennett**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

Puerto Vallarta era tal y como Lucy lo había imaginado, y se alegraba de haberlo incluido en el itinerario. Brillante, tropical, exótico. Había gente guapa por todas partes, vestida de manera informal pero estilosa. Los vendedores callejeros vendían su mercancía en la calle. Allí podía encontrarse de todo, desde vestidos a bolsos hechos a mano. Tendría que comprarse algo para recordar aquella excursión... como si pudiera olvidar ir saltando de destino en destino con Natsu.

La ciudad que quedaba atrás estaba llena de turistas, pero no era muy grande. Lucy confiaba en que no hubiera corrido la voz del lugar que querían visitar. Aunque le habían prometido que Dragneel Estreprises era la primera de la lista, el mundo inmobiliario era despiadado. Cuando el conductor detuvo el coche frente al blanco hotel de cuatro plantas, Lucy supo que la cabeza de Natsu ya estaba en marcha. Tal vez no demostrara lo ansioso que estaba por comprar su primera propiedad fuera de Estados Unidos, pero Lucy sabía que por dentro estaba saltando como un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

Tres grandes arcos daban paso al vestíbulo. No había puertas por ninguna parte. Aquel lugar tenía un aire muy parecido al hotel de la isla Tenro. Y Lucy sabía lo mucho que significaba ese sitio para Natsu y Zeref.

Natsu no dejaría escapar esta propiedad.

Cuando el conductor abrió la puerta, Natsu salió y extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Es precioso -susurró ella cuando su mano encontró la suya.

Natsu le mantuvo la mano sujeta mientras la guiaba por el suelo de terrazo. Dos minutos después de su llegada, un hombre nativo y alto vestido con un impecable traje color crema los recibió y los guió hacía una estrecha sala de juntas. Lucy tomó asiento al lado de Natsu, que hizo lo mismo al lado del dueño de la propiedad.

La reunión duró menos de una hora, y cuando llegaron al coche que les estaba esperando, Natsu y su hermano Zeref eran orgullosos dueños de su primera propiedad fuera de Estados Unidos. Lucy hizo un esfuerzo por guardarse sus comentarios para sí misma, pero cuando estuvieron en la parte de atrás del Jaguar para dirigirse al hotel en el que se estaban hospedando, se giró hacia Natsu.

-¿Estás seguro de que Zeref va a estar de acuerdo con esto? -le preguntó.

-Claro que sí.

Natsu se había aflojado ya la corbata color cobalto, se había desabrochado los dos botones superiores de la camisa y ahora se estaba remangando la camisa para dejar al descubierto unos antebrazos bronceados.

-¿Estás seguro?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Lo llamaré por teléfono esta noche y le diré que tenemos que hablar. Aunque preferiría contárselo en persona. También tenemos que hablar del cambio de nombre del hotel.

Lucy subió la rodilla al asiento de cuero y se giró para mirarlo.

-¿No sabía que ibas a venir aquí?

Natsu le dirigió una mirada insinuante que aquello no era asunto suyo, pero ella no se amilanó.

-Natsu -comenzó a decirle en tono suave-, sé lo importante que es para ti ampliar tu negocio a otros países, pero tu padre os dejó su legado a ti y a Zeref. Tiene derecho a saberlo cuanto antes.

Natsu no le estaba escuchando. Lucy vio cómo sus ojos se dirigían hacia su rodilla doblada y volvió a bajarla. Cielos, había olvidado por completo que llevaba puesto un vestido veraniego. No era corto, pero el dobladillo le llegaba justo encima de las rodillas, así que le había visto el muslo desnudo.

-¿Dónde vamos a alojarnos? -le preguntó rezando para que pillara la indirecta y no tratara de besarla ni de hacer nada inapropiado en público.

La oscura mirada de Natsu la recorrió de arriba abajo.

-He reservado en una pequeña posada que hay de camino. Pensé que te gustaría el cambio de escenario, así que cancelé la reserva que habías hecho.

Lucy sonrió ante la idea de que hubiera pensado en ella.

-Gracias.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer -Natsu sonrió también-. Después de todo, tú me has buscado este gran chollo. Quiero llevarte esta noche a cenar a un sitio agradable para celebrarlo.

¿Cenar? ¿A solas con Natsu? Oh, Dios mío. ¿Quién estaba seduciendo a quién ahora? ¿Y de verdad quería agradecerle el asunto de la compra del hotel o estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella?

-No hace falta que me des las gracias -le dijo bajándose la falda-. Yo también formo parte de esta empresa. Quiero verla crecer, tal como tu padre deseaba.

Natsu sonrió, extendió la mano y le apretó la suya.

-Cuando te contrató no paraba de decirnos a Zeref y a mí que serías todo una adquisición.

Sorprendida de que el señor Dragneel hubiera dicho algo así de ella, Lucy sonrió.

-Eso es todo un cumplido viniendo de un hombre de negocios tan importante. Siento no haberlo conocido mejor.

-Yo también. Era el mejor hombre que he conocido jamás.

Como no quería que se quedara pensando en cosas tristes, cambió completamente de tema.

-¿Y dónde vamos a ir a cenar?

-Tengo algo preparado -le aseguró Natsu-. Confía en mí. Te gustará.

Quince minutos más tarde, el conductor se detuvo frente a una casa blanca de estuco de dos pisos rodeadas de viñedos. A Lucy le encantaba que Natsu la conociera tan bien como para escoger algo tan sencillo.

Una mujer mayor que llevaba un delantal sobre el vestido y el cabello recogido en un moño suelto los recibió con una sonrisa. Cuando les mostró sus habitaciones, la una situada frente a la otra a cada lado del pasillo, les informó de que el desayuno se servía a las ocho en punto y luego volvió a bajar por la escalera de caracol.

Natsu consultó el reloj.

-¿Puedes estar lista en una hora?

-Puedo estarlo en quince minutos.

-¿De veras? -Natsu alzó las cejas-. Nunca he conocido a ninguna mujer capaz de hacer algo así.

-Está claro que no te relacionas con las mujeres adecuadas. Pero teniendo en cuenta que estás acostumbrado a salir con mujeres hermosas, tal vez debería tomarme más tiempo. Nunca me complico con el pelo o con el maquillaje, así que no sabría qué hacer.

Aquellos ojos verdes oscuros se dirigieron hacia su rostro.

-Siempre serás hermosa. No necesitas complicarte.

Lo dijo en tono bajo y con mirada ardiente. El calor de su respiración le rozaba la mejilla, provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-No creo que sea hermosa...

Natsu le tomó la barbilla entre los dedos, se aseguró de que lo mirara y le repitió:

-Hermosa.

Lucy tragó saliva sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo... no sé qué hacer cuando me piropean.

-¿Te da vergüenza? -preguntó él alzando las cejas. Movió la mano para cubrirle la mejilla y deslizó el pulgar por su piel-. Estoy de acuerdo en que no te pones mucho maquillaje y tu peinado es más sencillo que el de la mayoría de la mujeres, pero eso es lo que te hace extraordinaria. ¿Por qué ensuciar tanta belleza cubriéndola con productos artificiales?

Durante todo el tiempo que le estuvo hablando le acarició la mejilla con la mano. Lucy no sabía si quería que parara hasta que descubriera cuáles eran sus auténticos sentimientos o si quería que continuara sin importarle que estuviera comprometido con otra mujer.

Lucy tragó saliva.

-Tengo que prepararme para la cena.

Se apartó de su mano y entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta. Se apoyó contra la madera llevándose la mano al pecho.

¿Estaba Natsu respondiendo sencillamente a una atracción sexual o la deseaba de un modo más íntimo, más personal?

Lucy no lo sabía, pero no iba a actuar de acuerdo a sus sentimientos hasta que estuviera absolutamente segura de que Natsu comprendía lo que quería y de que no iba a casarse con otra mujer.

Tenia que asegurarse de que ella era la única.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Quién seduce a quién? ¿Natsu a lucy o viceversa? ya yo me enrede xD**

 **Dejen su Reviews *¬***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! aquí les traio un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. ^ - ^**

 **Tantos los personajes como la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Hiro Mashima y jules Bennett**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

Natsu no sabía qué diablos le estaba empezando a suceder cuando se encontraba a solas con Lucy. Había viajado con ella por asuntos de negocios con anterioridad y nunca había sentido la necesidad de arrastrarla a su habitación para hacerle el amor.

Pero su mente continuaba traicionándolo y devolviéndole la imagen de una semana atrás, cuando ella estaba subida a horcadas sobre el toro. Pero aquello era puramente físico. En un plan mas íntimo, no podía sacarse la imagen del dolor de sus ojos. Cada vez que mencionaba a su madre, un velo de remordimiento se posaba sobre sus ojos marrones. Tal vez la idea de salir a cenar con ella no fuera tan buena. Sin embargo, había algo en Lucy que lo intrigaba. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba a su lado, menos pensaba en la boda que se avecinaba.

Natsu sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y llamó al padre de Lisanna.

-Strauss Internacional.-respondió la recepcionista.

-Natsu Dragneel. Quiero hablar con el señor Strauss.

-Un momento, señor Dragneel.

Elfman contestó en menos de diez segundos.

-Natsu, qué alegría oírte.

-Sólo quería informarte de que he comprado un hotel en Puerto Vallarda. Está a punto de cerrar, pero creo que con unas cuantas reformas importantes podríamos convertirlo en el mejor de la ciudad.

La firme risa de Elfman resonó a través del teléfono.

-Tú no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? Supongo que estás ahí ahora.

-Así es.-confirmó Natsu con cierto orgullo.

-Cuando tengas oportunidad, mándame información de la nueva propiedad. Y fotos si tienes.

Mientras Natsu se preparaba para su cita...no, para su cena de negocios con Lucy, le fue contando los detalles a Elfman. El precio que había pagado, el número de habitaciones que tenía el hotel, sus ideas para la reforma...

-Parece que has pensado en todo.-comentó Elfman-.¿Qué opina tu hermano?

Natsu sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

-Todavía no he hablado con él.

Natsu sabía que Zeref también quería expandirse globalmente, pero no sabía que para conseguirlo iba a casarse con Lisanna Strauss. No estaba preparado todavía para soltar esa noticia. Aunque Zeref tendría que ser informado pronto de que Elfman Strauss iba a poner el capital para la expansión. Hasta el momento había conseguido mantener el compromiso en secreto para la prensa. Anunciaría sus planes cuando llegara el momento... después de hablar con Zeref. Algo que tenía que hacer pronto, porque faltaba menos de un mes para la boda.

-Nos reuniremos todos cuando regreséis de la luna de miel -comentó Elfman-. Mantenme informado.

Natsu colgó.

¿Por qué había llamado primero a su futuro suegro en lugar de a su hermano?

Porque tras el encuentro con Lucy en el pasillo, necesitaba recordarse a sí mismo que estaba prometido y necesitaba oír la voz de Elfman para convencerse de que estaba avanzando en la dirección correcta.

Aspirando con fuerza el aire, guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo junto a la llave de la habitación y cruzó el pasillo para ir a buscar a Lucy. Cuando llamó a la puerta ella respondió al instante.

Lucy estaba allí de pie con el cabello recogido en una especie de moño bajo, un poco de brillo rosado en los labios y un vestido sin tirante amarillo pálido que le llegaba justo a la rodilla. Un par de sandalias doradas de tacón y tirantes le cubrían el tobillo y un poco de pantorrilla.

-¿Ocurre algo? -le preguntó ella.

Natsu hizo un esfuerzo por apartar la vista.

-Retiro mi anterior afirmación respecto a tu belleza. Estás impresionante.

Lucy se guardó la llave de la habitación en el pequeño bolsillo dorado, salió y cerró la puerta.

-Si sigues diciéndome esos piropos se me va a subir el ego.

Natsu no se había apartado cuando ella salió, así que ahora estaban muy cerca. No fue capaz de hilar un solo pensamiento coherente. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Los brillantes labios de Lucy suplicaban ser besados; sus ojos encerraban tanta pasión que no podía creer que le hubiera pasado desapercibida en el pasado. Y su aroma floral le rodeaba.

-¿Estás listo? -le preguntó ella mirándolo con aquellos ojos chocolate.

¿Para deslizarle aquel vestido por el cuerpo? Sí.

¿Para llevársela a su habitación o en la suya y perderse en su dulzura? Sí.

¿Para perder un acuerdo multimillonario? Una semanas atrás habría dicho no. Ahora... Bueno, ya no estaba tan seguro. Alzó una mano para hacerle el gesto de que pasara ella delante.

-Vamos.

Distancia. Tenía que mantener las distancias, al menos en el plano personal. Hablar de trabajo y de cómo iban los planes de la boda era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Pero no quería hablar de la boda. Quería saber más cosas de Lucy y qué la hacía ser tan...Lucy. ¿Cómo había ido a parar a la empresa de su padre aquella mujer humilde y al mismo tiempo tan poderosa? ¿Qué le hizo buscar un trabajo diferente tras la muerte de su madre? ¿Y por qué diablos no se había fijado bien en ella ningún hombre y se le había declarado?

Para cuando Natsu salió al exterior estaba sudando ligeramente por el cuello, y no tenía nada que ver con los cuarentas grados de temperatura que hacía fuera, y mucho con la sonrisa radiante de la mujer que estaba delante de él.

-¿Vamos a ir andando? -preguntó Lucy.

-No está muy lejos.

Como llevaba aquellos tacones tan altos, Natsu la tomó del brazo para ayudarla. Se dijo que aquel gesto no tenía nada que ver con su deseo de acariciarle la suave piel.

Rodearon juntos la casa hasta llegar a un rincón emparrado y lleno de flores. Y tal como Natsu había solicitado, había preparado una mesa para dos al lado de una buganvilla rosa y una chispeante cascada que formaba una pequeña laguna al caer.

-¿Vamos a cenar aquí?

Natsu sonrió ante su tono de sorpresa.

-Sé que te encantan las cosas sencillas y quería hacer algo que te gustara para demostrarte lo agradecido que estoy porque hayas descubierto ese hotel a tan buen precio.

Ella agitó la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Oh, Natsu, sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Ya te lo he dicho. Pero te agradezco el detalle.

Él le tomó la mano y la guió a través del pequeño puente de madera que atravesaba la laguna. La ayudó a tomar asiento.

-Tengo que admitir -reconoció Lucy con una sonrisa cuando él se sentó enfrente-, que éste es probablemente el detalle más bonito que ha tenido alguien conmigo.

¿Cómo? Natsu no podía creerlo. Pero se alegraba todavía más de haber organizado aquel plan para ella.

Se merecía lo mejor.

Sonrió.

-Si lo hubiera sabido, habría hecho algo más. Esto no es más que una simple cena.

Lucy alzó uno de sus sensuales y desnudos hombros.

-He estado mucho tiempo sola cuidando de mi madre y trabajando para pagar las facturas, así que si alguien me mima soy yo misma.

Natsu se reclinó en la silla, observó cómo recogía la servilleta del plato y se la colocaba en el regazo. ¿Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta de lo duro que estaba trabajando? Ni siquiera salía a conocer gente. No era de extrañar que no tuviera pareja. Los únicos hombres con los que se había relacionado eran Zeref y él.

-Lo siento -Natsu observó cómo Lucy alzaba la mirada del regazo donde estaba jugueteando con la servilleta.- Siento que hayas trabajado tanto que no hayas podido disfrutar de la vida. Supongo que di por hecho que cuando salías de la oficina quedabas con tus amigos o.. no sé, que hacías algo.

-¿Algo como subirme al toro mecánico? -preguntó Lucy alzando las cejas y componiendo una mueca burlona.

Natsu se rió, algo que no hacía con demasiada frecuencia.

-No es exactamente lo que te imaginaba haciendo.

Cielos. ¿Había pensado Natsu en ella durante las últimas horas? Al parecer sí, ya que acababa de admitirlo.

-¿Qué me imaginabas haciendo, Natsu?

Su dulce voz quedó suspendida en el aire.

-Quedando con amigos para tomar algo, yendo de compras o saliendo con un hombre.

-No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que salí con un hombre.

Natsu tragó saliva.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Tan duro te hago trabajar?

-No, pero siempre me quedaba después de que Zeref y tú os fuerais porque no tenía motivos para volver a casa.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, llegaron dos mujeres con un carro lleno de platos diferentes. Cuando les sirvieron la comida y volvieron a quedarse a solas, a Natsu le preocupó el hecho de que hubiera estado tanto tiempo sola.

-Seguramente harías algo para divertirte.

Lucy pinchó un trozo de mandarina de su ensalada.

-Me encanta leer. Sobre todo poesía. También me gusta buscar destinos en la red, y...

-¿Qué? -preguntó Natsu cuando ella guardó silencio.

Ella pinchó otro trozo de naranja.

-Es una tontería.

-Pero quiero oírlo.

Con el tenedor cerniéndose sobre el plato, Lucy sonrió.

-Busco destinos que me gustaría visitar algún día. Me encanta viajar, pero la única manera en la que puedo permitírmelo, aparte de los viajes de negocios, es a través de Internet.

-Tal vez cuando las cosas se calmen dentro de unas semanas puedas tomarte esas vacaciones que tanto necesitas e irte donde quieras. De hecho, yo te pagaré el viaje. Considéralo como tu gratificación anual.

Los brillantes ojos de Lucy se oscurecieron un poco antes de clavarse en su plato.

-No quiero ir sola. Además, ya me estás pagando más que suficiente por la organización de la boda. No puedo aceptar más dinero.

Sí, la boda. Resultaba curioso cómo aquella palabra aparecía constantemente en sus conversaciones privadas.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Natsu ya va conociendo más cosas de Lucy, y esta mucho más interesado en ella... Las cosas poco a poco se van dado entre ellos dos. *~***

 **Gracias por dejar su comentario; Ren Marlo, patri226figue. Sus comentarios fueron muy hermosos, Mil gracias...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola pido disculpas por la tardanza, e estado muy ocupado con mis otras dos historia que había descuidado esta. Espero que me perdonen y disfruten este capitulo.**

 **Tantos los personajes como la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Hiro Mashima y jules Bennett**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11**

La mañana siguiente amaneció soleada y preciosa. Lucy y Natsu se subieron una vez más al jet privado para buscar otro destino de luna de miel. Lucy sabía que necesitaba pasarse a las "extras" que se suponía que debería estar buscando. Las cenas estaban resultando ser demasiado emocionales. Al menos para ella.

El modo en que Natsu seguía interrogándole sobre su estilo de vida sólo servía para hacerle sentir patética. No se había dado cuenta de lo solitaria que resultaba su inexistente vida social hasta que se escuchó a sí misma hablar en voz alta.

El viaje en avión fue corto. Tan corto que Lucy y Natsu no cruzaron ni una palabra durante el vuelo. Él estaba ocupado en el teléfono hablando con Lisanna sobre cómo organizarían la oficina cuando estuvieran casados y Lucy estaba organizando el "bendito" día.

Exhalando un suspiro y sintiendo el corazón pesado, cerró el ordenador cuando el avión aterrizó en Cozumel. Se iban a alojar en el Crown Paradise, en la suite nupcial. Así lo había reservado ella. Quería que Natsu viera el lujo del que podrían disfrutar una pareja de recién casados.

Por supuesto, cuando cayera la noche Natsu y ella no podían dormir en la misma habitación, así que también había reservado otra suite al final del pasillo.

Cuando fueron a registrarse, Lucy se le adelantó en el mostrador.

-Yo me encargaré de esto -le dijo-. ¿Por qué no vas a asegurarte de que el mozo no le de ningún golpe a la bolsa de mi ordenador?

Cuando Natsu se marchó, Lucy esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas y se registró. El encargado vaciló una décima de segundo cuando vio que habían reservado dos habitaciones. Seguramente no era algo normal cuando se escogía la suite nupcial.

-Es por si nos peleamos -explicó Lucy en un susurro.

También pidió que un mozo llevara el equipaje a la segunda suite, no a la nupcial. Natsu y ella decidirían más tarde quién se quedaría en cada habitación.

Cozumel era precioso.. por lo que había visto en la red. Estaba deseando ir a bucear por la mañana. Pero primero iban a darse un masaje en pareja. Lucy estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo emocionada ante la perspectiva.

Abrió el camino por el pasillo y pasaron por delante de los ascensores y de varias habitaciones. La suite nupcial estaba en la planta de abajo y se suponía que era la habitación más grande y agradable del hotel. Cuando Lucy encontró las dobles puertas que daban a la suite al final del pasillo deslizó la llave en la cerradura y esperó a escuchar el clic y a ver la lucecita verde.

Pero cuando abrió las puertas se quedo paralizada. Nada, absolutamente nada la había preparado para aquella gloriosa y romántica habitación llena de pétalos de rosa roja esparcidos sobre la blanca colcha que caían hasta el suelo de cerámica beige. En la esquina del fondo, más allá de la cama tamaño gigante rodeada de tela de gala que caía del techo para envolver a los amantes, había una bañera para dos. El baño, que ya estaba lleno de burbujas, también tenía pétalos de rosa.

-¿Esta es nuestra habitación? -preguntó Natsu a su espalda.

Lucy sólo pudo limitarse a asentir mientras sus ojos recorrían las puertas del patio que daban a su piscina particular. Cruzó la suite. El ovalo de la piscina era suficientemente grande para nadar, pero también lo bastante íntimo para los enamorados que iban a ocupar la suite. Alrededor del agua había exuberantes plantas tropicales. La gran variedad de follaje proporcionaba intimidad, pero era suficientemente bajo como para que pudieran verse la playa y el mar que quedaban más allá.

Oh, Dios. Aquélla era su habitación. Natsu podía quedarse con la otra. Por supuesto, no protestaría si Natsu quería compartir con ella todas las comodidades de la habitación, e incluso podían olvidarse de la otra.

-Tiene que haber un error.

Lucy se giró para ver a Natsu observando todos los románticos detalles. aparte de los pétalos de rosa y las burbujas del baño, había toallas dobladas en forma de cisnes besándose sobre la cama y un cubo con champán enfriándose en la mesilla de noche.

-No hay ningún error -le informó quitándose las sandalias-. He reservado la suite nupcial. ¿De qué otra forma voy a saber qué es lo mejor para ti y la afortunada novia?

Natsu se dio vuelta y deslizó la mirada desde sus pies descalzos hasta las piernas desnudas. De pronto, los pantalones cortos color caqui y la camiseta sin mangas parecían demasiado atrevidos.

-¿Tú pediste esta habitación? -le preguntó con voz tensa.

-Sí -reuniendo todo su coraje, Lucy dio un paso adelante-. ¿Crees que te gustaría algo así para tu luna de miel?

Los ojos de Natsu no se apartaron de los suyos.

-Es perfecto.

Lucy sintió una nueva oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera estado enamorada de él antes y de pronto lo sintiera todavía más? ¿Qué sentimiento había más allá del amor?

-Tengo una sorpresa para nosotros más tarde -le dijo ella-. Espero que te guste.

Los ojos de Natsu se clavaron en la cama.

-Seguro que sí.

Lucy tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado se sentía encantada de que la viera bajo otra luz. Y por otro, no quería que Natsu pensara que aquello era sólo atracción sexual.

-¿Vamos a dormir los dos...?

La voz de Natsu se apagó mientras continuaba con la vista clavada en la cama. El modo en que estaba separada del resto de la habitación, con todo aquel material vaporoso rodeándola, la hacía parecer casi como un oasis.

-He reservado otra habitación.

Natsu sonrió mientras volvía a mirarla.

-¿No se rió de ti el recepcionista cuando te registraste?

Una risa escapó de los labios de Lucy, aliviando algo de la tensión que había estado experimentando desde que las puertas dobles se cerraron tras de Natsu.

-Un poco. Le dije que era por si teníamos una pelea.

Natsu sacudió la cabeza y se rió. No le oía reírse con frecuencia, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre le sorprendía lo natural que parecía.

-No lo haces mucho -le dijo sin pararse a pensar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A reírte.

La expresión de Natsu se ensombreció un tanto.

-No, supongo que no. Pero últimamente cada vez lo hago más cuando estoy contigo.

Lucy se lo tomó como una pequeña victoria.

Una llamada en la puerta impidió que lo celebrara demasiado.

-Yo iré -dijo pasando por delante de él.

En cuanto abrió las puertas, dos mujeres con unas mesas plegables de masaje y una bolsa de tela llena de cosas entraron en la habitación.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Natsu.

Lucy cerró la puerta y se giró.

-Sorpresa. Nos van a dar un masaje.

Él levantó una ceja ignorando a las mujeres que ya estaban colocando las mesas al lado de las puertas del patio.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Podemos relajarnos unos minutos y así encarar con más energía el trabajo mientras estamos aquí. Iré a cambiarme -le dijo antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y se quitó la ropa para ponerse el grueso albornoz blanco cortesía del hotel. No había forma de que no se excitara durante el masaje. Sabiendo que estaban en la misma habitación, desnudos y con sólo una ligera capa de aceite de masaje protegiéndoles.

Ah, y dos mujeres desconocidas.

Confiaba en que aquello también le pusiera a Natsu un poco nervioso. Sí, quería que perdiera el control. Era demasiado rígido, y quería demostrarle lo que suponía dejarse llevar un poco de vez en cuando.

La boda, por ejemplo. Iba a seguir adelante con aquel plan sólo porque era "lo correcto". Si Natsu y Lisanna estuvieran de verdad enamorados, Lucy no haría absolutamente nada para evitarlo, pero sabía que no era así. Natsu ni siquiera había visto el anillo de compromiso, por poner un ejemplo.

Lucy suspiró y regresó a la habitación.

-Te toca -le dijo con una sonrisa-. Hay otro albornoz colgado detrás de la puerta.

Cuando Natsu hubo desaparecido, se quitó el albornoz y se colocó boca abajo sobre la mesa. Le cubrieron el trasero con una toalla y esperó emocionada a que Natsu saliera.

Oh, Dios mío, ¿de verdad estaba haciendo aquello? ¿De verdad iba a estar desnuda en la habitación con...su jefe?

Sí, lo haría porque estaba llevando a cabo la lucha de su vida.

No había un momento del día en el que no amara a Natsu. No había nada que no hiciera por él si se lo pidiera. Y de ninguna manera permitiría que el hombre del que se había enamorado se dirigiera hacia el altar del desastre.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mí, sobretodo la parte donde Lucy le dice que le tiene prepara una sorpresa, y natsu observa la cama y sonríe.

¿Qué habrá imaginado? supongo que deben saber la respuesta xD

Bien esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo. hasta luego.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Feliz mes del amor y la amistad a todos! Les traigo este pequeño regalito... Espero que disfruten la lectura.

Tantos los personajes como la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran HIRO MASHIMA y JULES BENNETT

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

Natsu salió del baño y se encontró con Lucy ya preparada en la mesa de masaje, cubierta únicamente con una toalla blanca colocada sobre su mono y redondo trasero.

¿Mono?

¿Qué hombre adulto utiliza la palabra "Mono"? Evidentemente él. Pero así era. Pensaba que el trasero de Lucy era mono aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Se acercó a su mesa dándole la espalda a ella, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquella piel bronceada y suave.

-Adelante -le dijo ella-. No estoy mirando.

A Natsu no se le pasó la mirada escrutadora de su masajista... después de todo, estaban en la suite nupcial. Pero se quitó rápidamente el albornoz sin decir una palabra y se tumbó boca abajo sobre la mesa. No pudo evitar suspirar cuando una toalla le cubrió y un instante más tarde sintió el cálido aceite seguido de lo que parecían ser piedras calientes a lo largo de la espina dorsal.

-Increíble, ¿verdad?

Natsu giró la cabeza en dirección a la relajada voz de Lucy y trató de hablar, pero las palabras no salieron. Era imposible que así fuera. Lucy tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada de sus brazos cruzados... dejando al descubierto el costado de su cuerpo. La curva de sus senos se burló de él.

Natsu apretó los dientes y rezó para no excitarse en aquel instante. Pero ¿cómo podría ser de otra manera?

Lucy tenía los ojos cerrados, los rosados labios juntos mientras disfrutaba relajadamente del masaje Él, por su parte, no podía relajarse. Sobre todo en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Apenas sintió las piedras calientes cuando la masajista las reajustó, ni sintió cómo empezó a masajearle la parte inferior de la espalda.

Lo único que podía sentir era un incómodo latido en la parte que ninguna masajista tocaría. Cerró los ojos, deseando que se le fuera de la cabeza la imagen de los senos de Lucy, Por desgracia, estaba clavada allí y Natsu sabía que nada podría desbancar aquella imagen a menos que la viera completamente desnuda. Y eso grabaría otra imagen completamente diferente en su cerebro, una mucho más peligrosa.

¿Cómo iba a casarse con Lisanna si sentía cosas tan poderosas hacia Lucy? No sólo era justo para ninguna mujer, sino tampoco para él.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, tanto si seguía sus sentimientos lujuriosos por Lucy como si buscara la fusión empresarial con Lisanna, iba a tener que pagar el precio.

En uno de los supuestos sería monetario, el otro lo pagaría con el corazón.

¿El corazón?

Natsu dejó escapar un suspiro profundo y frustrado. Sí, temía que su corazón estuviera empezando a implicarse con Lucy y con su seducción. Eso echaba por tierra su teoría anterior sobre sentimientos lujuriosos.

Y ahora, ¿Qué diablos se suponía que tenía que hacer?

¿Le estaría jugando la mente malas pasadas debido al íntimo escenario?

No. Si quería ser sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que aquello empezó con aquel maldito toro mecánico. Bueno, al menos el despertar sexual. Pero el respeto y el cariño hacia Lucy comenzaron poco después de que entrara a trabajar en Dragneel Entreprises y viera lo capaz y eficaz que era.

Natsu bloqueó el aroma fresco y limpio de los aceites. Bloqueó el sonido de la cascada que había al otro lada de las puertas del patio. Bloqueó los ligeros gemidos que estaba emitiendo Lucy mientras disfrutaba de su masaje.

Pero no pudo bloquear el hecho de que si se entregaba a sus deseos, podría despedirse de todo por lo que había luchado.

Sólo había una opción.

Lucy se ató el cinturón del albornoz mientras las mujeres recogían las mesas y los aceites y se marchaban. Natsu ya se había puesto el suyo mientras Lucy cerraba los ojos... o casi.

Ahora estaban solos con sus cuerpos relajados y una intensa energía sexual en el aire. Lucy sabía que a Natsu también lo afectaba. Había visto cómo sus pesados párpados se deslizaban por la desnuda parte superior de su cuerpo mientras les daban el masaje y él creía que Lucy tenía los ojos completamente cerrados. La mayoría de sus gemidos se debían el hecho de que la estuviera mirando como si quisiera devorarla allí mismo aunque hubiera gente delante.

La idea le encantaba. Y sin embargo, quería más. Toda mujer merecía ser amada. Y ésa era otra de las razones por las que no se sentía culpable por Lisanna.

Natsu estaba al lado de la puerta que acababa de cerrar tras las masajistas y Lucy seguía al lado de las puertas del patio. Él no dijo nada, pero la miraba como si estuviera pensando qué decir o qué hacer.

Lucy estuvo a punto de reírse. Natsu Dragneel sin saber cómo actuar.

-No sé tú -le dijo ella dando un paso adelante con la esperanza de acabar con la tensión-, pero a mí me gusta que me mimen.

-Esto no va a funcionar.

Sus palabras la detuvieron en seco.

-¿Qué?

Moviéndose de una manera lenta y delicada, como una pantera acechando a su presa, Natsu salvó la distancia que los separaba.

-No puedo seguir formando parte de tu investigación sobre lunas de miel.

Lucy lo miró a los ojos.

-Si tienes la agenda demasiado ocupada, puedo tratar de ajustarme. Quiero decir, esta investigación es en beneficio de...

Natsu la besó.

Sin sujetarla, sin tocarle ninguna parte del cuerpo. Sólo labios contra labios.

Pero todo el cuerpo de Lucy se calentó como si le hubiera tocado cada centímetro de piel desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Tal vez Natsu no necesitara tocarla más, pero ella sí necesitaba tocarlo a él. Le pasó las manos por los hombros, se agarró fuerte a él y unió sus cuerpos.

Natsu no vaciló. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le arqueó la espalda. Le apartó los labios de los suyos para deslizarle mas besos por el cuello y por el escote del albornoz.

Lucy gimió mientras los pezones se le ponían duros y se le formaba un nudo de tensión en el vientre. No sabía qué estaba haciendo... qué estaban haciendo los dos.

Bueno, de acuerdo, sí sabían qué estaban haciendo, pero no podían explicar la razón. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? Cielos, ¿acaso importaba algo? Sin duda aquél no era el momento de analizar la situación.

Deslizó las manos por las suaves y recién afeitadas mejillas de Natsu.

-Natsu -susurró su nombre mientras él le abría el albornoz con la boza. El deseo que sentía Lucy no se parecía a nada que hubiera conocido jamás. Lo deseaba, deseaba aquello, había querido hacer el amor con él desde que se enamoró... casi un año atrás.

Pero con la misma brusquedad con que la había introducido en aquella nebulosa de pasión inducida, Natsu dio un paso atrás, dejándola fría y confundida.

-Ésta es la razón -dijo con voz ronca-. No puedo estar contigo en este escenario y no desearte.

Todavía más confundida y más excitada, Lucy se ató el albornoz más fuerte, como si estuviera intentando mantener sus besos dentro.

-¿Me deseas? -le preguntó.

A Natsu se le oscureció la mirada.

-Yo diría que es obvio.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me rechazas?

-Lucy...

Ella alzó las manos.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Vas a casarte con Lisanna.

Le temblaban las manos. Se les metió en los bolsillos del albornoz rezando para que Natsu no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba. Él apretó los músculos de la mandíbula cuando volvió a dar un paso adelante.

-Lucy..

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa. El hecho de que estuviera una vez más sin palabras le gustaba. Se sentía confundido, y eso era bueno para ella. Lo que no deseaba era que se sintiera desgraciado.

-De acuerdo -lo tranquilizó-. Me iré a la otra habitación. Haré que te envíen el equipaje y el plan para los próximos días que vamos a estar aquí.

Natsu alzó la mano como si quisiera volver a tocarla, pero la retiró con la misma rapidez. A ella le dolía aquella situación. Esperaba al final todo terminara saliendo bien. Si Natsu la amaba, sería la mujer más rica del mundo... y no se refería al dinero.

Si decidía seguir adelante con sus planes de boda con Lisanna, Lucy seguiría trabajando para Dragneel Entreprises. Necesitaba el trabajo y necesitaba saber que Natsu era feliz.

Decidiera lo que decidiera.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿ Y que les pareció?

Ya las cosas se están poniendo mas calientes para nuestros protagonista

¿Cuánto creen que dure Natsu para volver a caer bajo los encantos de lucy?

Espero sus comentarios.


	13. Chapter 13

Tantos los personajes como la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de HIRO MASHIMA y JELES BENNETT

* * *

Capitulo 13

Natsu vació el baño del agua que ahora estaba fría y observó cómo las burbujas se iban por el sumidero. Él estaba sentado al borde, preguntándose en qué momento exacto su vida había pasado de ser perfecta a dirigirse directamente al caos.

El deseo de entrar en la habitación de Lucy y mandarlo todo al infierno era muy poderoso... tanto que lo asustaba. Sin duda, si tuviera algún sentido común no la habría besado aquella primera vez, ni mucho menos una segunda. Aquel último beso les había mostrado tanto a Lucy como a él que habían entrado en terreno peligroso. Pero él habría querido más que un beso. Una vez que comenzaron, quiso más. Y lo había tomado.

Natsu soltó una palabrota y se puso de pie sacudiéndose el exceso de agua de la mano. Se quitó el albornoz y entró en la ducha para liberar su cuerpo de aquellos aceites esenciales que habían demostrado ser un maldito recordatorio de aquella tarde.

Cuando se metió en la gigantesca ducha en la que la alcachofa arrojaba agua en todas direcciones y por encima de la cabeza, trató de concentrarse en el trabajo. Con la economía tan deteriorada, necesitaba actuar ahora para poder cosechar beneficios más adelante. Estaban cerrando muchos establecimientos debido a la falta de turismo. Natsu quería hacerse con aquellas propiedades antes de que se vinieran abajo en ruinas.

El momento no podía ser mejor para que Dragneel Entreprises se expandiera globalmente, y con ayuda de Lisanna, Zeref y él iban encaminados a conseguir más cosas de las que nunca habían imaginado. Bueno, en cuanto se lo contara a su hermano.

Sí, pensó mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo. Era el momento perfecto.

Entonces, ¿por qué diablos escogía aquel momento en el tiempo para sentirse sexualmente atraído por Lucy Heartfilia?

Natsu apoyó la mano en la pared de azulejo y dejó caer la cabeza, permitiendo que el agua le resbalara por el rostro. Lo que estaba sintiendo, fuera lo que fuera, le estaba haciendo sentirse desgraciado cuando no se encontraba a su lado.

Natsu cerró el grifo del agua. Por mucho que se duchara no podría borrar el recuerdo de lucy tumbada boca abajo, el contorno de su seno burlándose de él mientras ella gemía de placer bajo unas manos extrañas. Quería que gimiera así con sus caricias.

Natsu le dio un manotazo a la pared, pero no ayudó.

Una suave llamada a la puerta de la suite le llevó a agarrar una de las toallas del calentador.

¿Lucy?

Una parte de él deseaba que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta, y la otra deseaba que estuviera encerrada en su habitación tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Natsu se sacudió la imagen de dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Lucy cuando él la apartó de sí y fue a abrir la puerta.

Una mirada a través de la mirilla le mostró únicamente a un mozo con su equipaje.

Sujetándose la toalla con una mano, Natsu abrió la otra.

-Hola, señor -lo saludó el mozo en español mientras arrastraba el carro con el equipaje por el umbral-. La señorita Heartfilia le manto esto.

Natsu agarró la carpeta que el muchacho le ofrecía.

-Gracias.

Tras darle una propina, Natsu cerró la puerta y se sentó al borde de la cama para ver qué le había enviado Lucy.

Cuando abrió la carpeta se llevó una pequeña desilusión al encontrar su agenda para sus días de estancia así como información sobre potenciales propiedades que o bien estaban en el mercado o se rumoreaba que tenían problemas.

¿Qué había esperado? ¿Una carta de amor? Ni que estuviera en el instituto.

Estudió la agenda y vio que Lucy había reservado una clase de buceo para al día siguiente por la mañana antes de su reunión con una pequeña inmobiliaria local.

¿Buceo? No tenía ni idea de que a ella le gustaran aquellas cosas.

Había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella, al parecer. La idea de que le gustara la aventura le produjo un cosquilleo en el corazón.

Dejó la carpeta y se quitó la toalla. Como tenía una piscina particular justo al otro lado de las puertas del patio de su "suite nupcial", decidió ir a darse un baño y enfriarse, así que se puso el bañador. Natsu tuvo que admitir que la suite era perfecta para unos amantes. No tendrían por qué salir si así lo deseaban y podían disfrutar de la belleza del mar y de su agua cristalina sin renunciar a la intimidad. Supuso que a Lisanna le gustaría aquel sitio.

Entonces, ¿por qué cuando pensaba en lunas de miel su mente se dirigía automáticamente hacía Lucy?

Se metió en el agua y supo que tenía que hacer unas llamadas importantes.

Las flores, listas. La iglesia, lista. Los cientos de velas, listas. La música, lista.

Lucy repasó la lista como hacía todas la mañanas. Los planes estaban saliendo más rápidamente y con más facilidad de lo que había esperado. Cuando a la novia no le importaban en absoluto los detalles, organizar una boda podía hacerse con suma facilidad.

Lucy guardó los cambios en el documento de su ordenador portátil y lo cerró. Estaba vestida y lista para ir a bucear con Natsu. No habían vuelto a hablar desde el día anterior, cuando prácticamente la había devorado antes de echarla bruscamente.

Aunque no podía culparlo. Probablemente ahora estaría debatiéndose entre un mar de dudas, y Lucy sabía que quería hacer lo correcto. Sencillamente, no sabía qué era lo correcto en aquellos momentos. Y en ocasiones ella tampoco.

Agarró una bolsa de playa, metió algo de dinero suelto y la llave de la habitación en el bolsillo interior y se cerró. Exhalando con fuerza el aire para tomar fuerza, salió y se dirigió a la puerta de Natsu. Confiaba en que no hubiera podido dormir en aquella cama tan grande. Llamó y dio un paso atrás.

Cuando él abrió, Lucy tuvo que contener la sonrisa. Parecía agotado. Bien, eso significaba que había estado pensando.

-¿Listo para irte? -le preguntó con su tono más alegre sólo para molestarlo.

Natsu deslizó la mirada por su camisa de playa, los blancos pantalones cortos y el brillante biquini amarillo atado atado alrededor del cuello. Él se había puesto su bañador rojo con una camiseta negra que le marcaba gloriosamente el pecho.

-Vamos. Te va a encantar.

-Supongo que ya has buceado aquí.

Natsu cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Muchas veces. Me encanta el mar -levantó la llave-. ¿Puedes guardarte esto en tu bolsa?

Lucy deslizó la tarjeta en el bolsillo interior, se puso la bolsa al hombro y caminó al lado de Natsu por el escasamente iluminado pasillo. Para sorpresa de Lucy, no se encontraba incómoda al verle como pensó que estaría.

Un conductor estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada para llevarlos a los muelles, donde aguardaba un catamarán.

-Hace un día maravilloso para tu primera aventura de buceo -dijo Natsu mientras la ayudaba a subir al luminoso barco blanco.

Lucy aspiró con fuerza el aire fresco del mar y el aroma fresco y masculino de Natsu. Cuando estuvieron a bordo, el guía les informó de que iban a ir al segundo arrecife del coral más grande del mundo. Como Lucy no había visto el primero, estaba segura de que se llevaría una gran impresión.

Había un par de cada cosa: máscaras de buceo, chalecos salvavidas y aletas. Mientras el guía continuaba hablándoles de los peces y las plantas que podrían encontrarse, Lucy se quitó la camiseta y la guardó en la bolsa.

Cuando se desabrochó los pantalones cortos y empezó a bajárselos, vio que Natsu la estaba mirando fijamente.

Sin apartar los ojos de él, se quitó las chanclas y los pantalones. Con la punta del pie y sin apartar la mirada de Natsu, apartó sus cosas a una esquina.

Cuando había hecho la maleta para aquel viaje se había probado todos los trajes de baño que tenía. Deseó tener dinero extra para comprarse uno nuevo, pero no tenía. Al final había escogido su favorito... uno que le marcaba las curvas.

El biquini de dos piezas era sencillo y liso a excepción de la brillante flor roja que tenía en el pecho derecho. La parte de arriba constaba de dos triángulos y tirantes, y la de abajo se ataba a las caderas con unas cuendas rojas a los extremos.

-No puedes entrar en el agua así -bromeó ella con una sonrisa señalando su cuerpo completamente vestido.

Pero la broma cayó sobre ella cuando Natsu se quito la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta encima del bañador rojo. Decir que tenía músculos era quedarse corto.

Había vislumbrado algo de él el día anterior durante el masaje, pero ahora que estaban el uno frente al otro, obtuvo una visión completa y dolorosa de él.

El sol brillaba sobre sus hombros de bronce y lo único que deseaba Lucy era arrojar al guía por la borda mientras ella exploraba los secretos del cuerpo de Natsu.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

Lucy dirigió la mirada hacía el guía, que había estado hablando todo el tiempo sobre las normas de seguridad en el agua.

-Yo no -dijo ella sintiéndose culpable, ya que no había escuchado ni una palabra-. ¿Natsu?

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-Ya estamos.

Cuando estuvieron equipados, el guía los llevo hacia el final del catamarán, desde donde Natsu saltó al instante.

Una vez en el agua le hizo gestos a Lucy para que se reuniera con él. Aunque hubiera estado nadando en aguas infestadas por tiburones, Lucy habría saltado de todas maneras sin pensárselo dos veces.

* * *

¿Les gusto el capitulo? dejen sus comentarios por favor, esa es mi paga :3

Y a todos nos gusta que nos paguen por nuestro trabajo.

El próximo capitulo será más largo, y adivinen que abra...Tan...tan..taan... ¿Comenten que creen que pasara después de esta aventura de Lucy?

Gracias a patri226figue por seguir esta historia y por siempre dejar su comentario.

Quien acierte le dedicó el próximo capitulo.

Nos leemos pronto.


	14. Chapter 14

Aquí les traje un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, pero antes que comiencen a leer...

AVERTENCIA: LEMON

* * *

Capitulo 14

Lucy cayó al agua y se ajustó la máscara tal y como Natsu le enseñó. Cuando él se hubo sumergido en el mar, ella hizo lo mismo y se quedó absolutamente maravillada ante el mundo secreto que había allí abajo y del que ella no sabía nada. Entendió con facilidad por qué Natsu disfrutaba tanto de aquello. Los colores eran tan vibrantes, tan vivos... No podía asimilar tanta belleza de golpe. Tiraba una y otra vez de la mano de Natsu para señalarle varios tipos de planta y de peces y otras criaturas marinas.

De vez en cuando Natsu le daba un golpecito en el hombro o en la rodilla, dependiendo de cómo estuvieran nadando, y le mostraba también algo.

Tras lo que le parecieron sólo unos minutos, Natsu le hizo un gesto para que se diera la vuelta y regresaran al barco. Salieron a la superficie cerca de la escalera y Natsu la ayudó primero a subir y luego hizo él lo mismo.

-Ha sido increíble -exclamó Lucy en cuanto se quitó la máscara.

Natsu sonrió mientras se quitaba su equipo.

-Pensé que te gustaría.

-No puedo creer que haya estado toda mi vida sin hacer esto -se sentó en un pequeño banco, se quitó las aletas y buscó la toalla que tenía en la bolsa -. Quiero volver a hacerlo en cuanto sea posible.

Natsu se rió mientras se secaba con la toalla que le había dado el guía. Era propio de Natsu esperar que les proporcionaran toallas.

-No tienes más que decirlo -aseguró él sacándose las gotitas del pecho-. Tengo un yate amarrado en Los Cabos. Puedo llevarte cuando quieras. El jet puede estar ahí en muy poco tiempo.

En cuanto hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras adquirió una expresión sombría y se le borró la sonrisa. Lucy se dio la vuelta mientras se secaba la humedad del pelo.

Ambos sabían que Natsu no podría llevarla nunca a su yate cuando se hubiera casado con otra mujer.

Hicieron el camino de regreso en silencio, y también el trayecto en coche camino del hotel.

Natsu le dio las gracias al conductor y ayudó a Lucy a bajar del coche. Cargó con su bolsa y Lucy pensó mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo que parecían una pareja tradicional de luna de miel. Qué engañosas podían resultar las apariencias.

Caminaron el uno al lado del otro por el pasillo y se detuvieron frente a la habitación de Natsu. Él se sacó la bolsa del hombro, recuperó la llave y le devolvió la bolsa.

-Me alegro de que me hayas permitido compartir contigo tu primera experiencia con el buceo.

Lucy agarró la bolsa, sintiéndose de pronto algo mareada.

-Yo también me alegro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Natsu-. Estás un poco pálida.

Ella extendió la mano y se agarró al marco de la puerta.

-Estoy bien. Sólo...

Todo se volvió negro.

El pánico se apoderó de Natsu cuando el cuerpo de Lucy se quedó flojo. Por suerte tenía reflejos rápidos y la sujetó antes de que pudiera golpearse la cabeza o caer al suelo. Manteniéndola con fuerza contra sí, deslizó la tarjeta por la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Tomó a Lucy en brazos. A ella se le cayó la bolsa del hombro y fue a parar justo al otro lado de la puerta mientras Natsu entraba y la depositaba en la cama.

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!

Le dio unas palmaditas en la cara, le retiró el cabello mojado de la frente y rezó para que estuviera bien. Justo cuando había descolgado el teléfono que había al lado de la cama, Lucy se estiró, abrió los párpados y dejó escapar un gemido.

Natsu se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Lucy -le dijo, aún aturdido-. ¿Puedes oírme?

Tras unos cuantos parpadeos rápidos, Lucy centró su atención en él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Un inmenso alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Natsu.

-Te has desmayado.

Cuando hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse, Natsu le agarró los hombros y la volvió a tumbar.

-No me he desmayada en mi vida -le informó-. Aunque hace unos minutos me sentí un poco rara.

-Tal vez haya sido por tanto sol -sugirió él, agradecido al ver que las mejillas se le teñían de color.

Lucy lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Tú has estado igual de expuesto al sol.

-Cierto. ¿Comiste algo antes de salir?

Ella se quedó pensando.

-No, estuve ocupada repasando los detalles de la boda.

La furia se apoderó de él, pero aquél no era el momento para desatarla. Después de todo, ¿con quién estaba realmente enfadado, con ella por ignorar las exigencias básicas de su cuerpo o consigo mismo por haber ejercido tanta presión sobre ella últimamente?

Natsu descolgó el teléfono y llamó al servicio de habitaciones. Pidió langosta, pan, fruta fresca, queso y camarones. Un minutos más tarde, cuando hubo colgado, Lucy sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella soltó una risita.

-¿A quién tienes pensado alimentar? Yo desde luego o me comeré ni la cuarta parte de lo que has pedido.

Cielos, qué guapa era. Incluso sin asomo de maquillaje, con el cabello colgándole en mechones que todavía no estaba secos. Lucy Heartfilia era mucho más hermosa que cualquiera mujer que hubiera conocido, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Y tal vez hubiera pedido demasiada comida, pero quería complacerla.

-Pensé que te gustaría la variedad -dijo confiado en que su voz no sonara ronca-. Entonces, ¿de verdad lo has pasado bien hoy?

El angelical rostro de Lucy se iluminó, y sus ojos chocolate echaron chispas. Se colocó de costado doblando un brazo debajo de la cabeza.

-Había todo un mundo nuevo allí abajo. Los colores eran muy vivos. Creo que podría volverme adicta a la vida marina.

Natsu la escuchó mientras hablaba del banco de peces que habían visto, y se sintió feliz de haber compartido aquella experiencia con ella. Mientras estaba allí sentado, algo cambió en su interior. Aquel momento parecía tan perfecto, tan.. adecuado.

¿Cuándo había pasado Lucy de ser su eficiente asistente a convertirse en el alma y el corazón de su vida diaria?

Antes de que pudiera responder a su propia pregunta, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Servicio de habitaciones.

-¿Ya? -preguntó Lucy incorporándose sobre el codo.

Natsu agarró la cartera, sacó dinero para la propina e hizo entrar al camarero. Cuando hubo colocado el carro delante de la cama, Natsu pagó al hombre y cerró la puerta cuando se hubo marchado.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer primero? -levantó las tapas de las bandejas de plata y las colocó sobre una mesa pequeña que había al extremo de la habitación.

-Por ahora comeré sólo fruta.

Lucy se puso de rodillas y colocó las manos sobre el regazo. Tenía el aspecto de una belleza pura e inocente.

-Te la traeré -se ofreció Natsu, que regresó a la cama con una bandeja de piña fresca, fresa y arándanos.

Lucy sonrió.

-Tiene un aspecto estupendo.

Natsu colocó el plato delante de ella y se sentó a su lado con cuidado de no tirar el plato.

De acuerdo, estar tan cerca de Lucy mientras ella hundía los dientes en la jugosa fruta y luego se relamía los labios y los dedos era una pura tortura. Pero ya había ido demasiado lejos como para darse ahora la vuelta.

No sabía explicar si era la imagen de Lucy cayéndose a sus pies, o el modo tan alegre con el que había hablado de su excursión matinal lo que hizo que la moneda cayera hacia el otro lado. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba a Lucy. Quería tenerla en su cama. En aquel instante. Al día siguiente y también al otro.

Y aunque no había recibido respuesta a la importante llamada telefónica que había hecho la noche anterior, no podía esperar un minuto más.

Cuando Lucy escogió una fresa madura, él le cubrió la mano con la suya.

-Déjame a mí.

Lucy no supo qué ocurrió, pero todo cambió. Natsu la alimentó con fresas, limpiándole la boca con la yema del dedo pulgar después de cada mordisco.

Había algo distinto en sus ojos. Algo...¿Se atrevería a soñar?

-Me temo que te he mojado la cama con el bañador -le dijo tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando.

-Me importa un bledo la cama -le acercó un pequeño arándano a los labios-. Me asustaste muchísimo cuando te desmayaste.

-Lo siento.

Natsu deslizó la mirada desde sus labios para mirarla a los ojos.

-No te disculpes. Me alegro de que estés bien. ¿Seguro que no quieres que llame a un medico?

-No, me siento mejor -mordisqueó la fruta-. Sólo necesitaba comer. Seguramente tanta emoción me sobrepasó. No estoy acostumbrada a todo esto.

Natsu le apartó un mechón de pelo por encima del hombro.

-Deberías. Deberías tener todo lo mejor que la vida ofrece.

Avergonzada, Lucy bajó la vista hacia el plato de fruta.

-Tengo una buena vida, Natsu. No necesito que me mimen ni que me den lo mejor de lo mejor.

Él le levanto la barbilla con la mano.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

-Eso es porque tú estás acostumbrado a que te mimen -bromeó Lucy, pero él no sonrió. Si acaso, se le oscurecieron los ojos.

A Lucy se apretaron los pezones contra el biquini, y estuvo segura de que se le mostraban a través de la camiseta.

-Soy un estúpido -murmuró Natsu apartándole la mano de la barbilla para cubrirle la mejilla.

Lucy no sabía a qué aspecto de su vida se estaba refiriendo, pero confiaba en que no hablara del hecho de estar con ella.

-Negar la atracción que siento hacia ti resulta imposible -le dijo-. Tú haces que sea imposible.

¿Se suponía que debía disculparse? Dios, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aquel momento. De ninguna manera lo lamentaba. Natsu se acercó más, agarró el plato y lo dejó en la mesilla de noche.

-Todo en ti es real. Tu entusiasmo por la vida me impresiona y en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es por qué no te he hecho el amor todavía.

Lucy estuvo a punto de volver a desmayarse.

-Porque estás comprometido.

-Lo de Lisanna y yo no puede funcionar -aseguró Natsu.

¿Podría estar realmente enamorado de ella?

Lucy apoyó la mano en la muñeca de Natsu mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres hacerme el amor?

Él se inclinó hacía delante, capturó su boca y Lucy obtuvo su respuesta.

Ambos se pusieron de rodillas y empezaron a quitarse la ropa. Apartaron las bocas justo lo necesario para sacarse las camisetas por la cabeza y luego se hundieron en la profundidad de sus besos.

Lucy seguía sin poder creer que aquello fuera a suceder realmente. Había esperado mucho para estar en la intimidad con Natsu, y ahora por fin había acudido a ella.

la lengua de Natsu se enredó con la suya y ella sintió cómo el nudo del cuello se le deshacía. Y entonces, gracias a Dios, sus senos quedaron libres y estaba piel con piel con Natsu. El vello de su pecho le hacía cosquillas, añadiéndose al excitante efecto que ejercía sobre ella. Le deslizó las manos por los costados hasta llegar al borde de su bañador. Introdujo una mano y lo encontró más que dispuesto. Natsu apartó los labios de su boca y gimió mientras tomaba uno de sus duros pezones con los labios.

Se estaban volviendo locos el uno con el otro, y Lucy no pudo seguir soportándolo ni un minuto más. Le bajó cuidadosamente el bañador hasta las rodillas y se dedicó a desatarse el suyo.

-¿Tienes prisa?

-No sabes cuánta.

Natsu se bajó de la cama para dejar que el bañador cayera al suelo.

Mientras sacaba un preservativo de la cartera, Lucy se quitó los pantalones cortos y la parte inferior del biquini. Se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama y admiró el cuerpo desnudo de Natsu.

-Natsu.

Él miró hacia atrás, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo ansioso y desnudo. Cuando posó la mirada sobre su rostro y le sonrió, Lucy sintió cómo se le esponjaba el corazón.

-Hay algo que necesito decirte.

Con el preservativo en la mano, Natsu regresó a la cama y se cernió sobre ella.

-¿No puede esperar?

Ella extendió los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Te amo.

Natsu apretó los músculos de las mandíbulas, abrió el paquete del preservativo y se lo puso antes de volver a capturar su boca.

El cuerpo de Lucy se hundió en la cama mientras Natsu se colocaba encima de ella. Lucy abrazó el calor, al hombre. Su boca apasionada le cubrió el rostro de besos. Los párpados, la nariz, las mejillas y la linea de la mandíbula.

Cuando se apoyó entre sus piernas, Lucy alzó las caderas, urgiéndole a acercarse más.

Finalmente, sí finalmente, entró en ella. Ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una palabra, si no que se quedaron congelados, ajustándose el uno al cuerpo del otro.

Los ojos de Natsu, Verdes como el Jade, se clavaron en los suyos, y Lucy supo que nunca jamás amaría a un hombre como amaba a Natsu. Nunca podría llegar a sentir aquel nivel de intensidad con otro, nunca desearía a nadie como a él.

-Hazme el amor, Natsu.

Él empezó a moverse lentamente, pero cuando Lucy cerró los tobillos alrededor de su espalda y trató de tomar el control, aumentó el ritmo.

Ella no quería que terminara aquel momento, pero su cuerpo iba subiendo hacia la cima y una décima de segundo más tarde perdió el control y luchó por mantenerse.

Agarrándose a los resbaladizos hombros de Natsu, Lucy arqueó la espalda mientras el clímax se apoderaba de ella. Natsu le tomó un pezón en la boca y lo succionó, intensificando su placer.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, Natsu estaba también deshaciéndose. Su cuerpo se puso tenso mientras la poseía con más fuerza, más deprisa.

Lucy se colgó de él, emocionada al descubrir lo maravilloso que era cuando aquel hombre que controlaba tanto se dejaba llevar y bajaba la guardia.

En Lugar de volver a colocarse encima de ella cuando cesaron sus temblores, Natsu se puso al lado y salió de ella, aunque mantuvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura. La acarició la piel cálida con caricias suaves y delicadas. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar y pedirle a Dios que Natsu no se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de suceder.

Le había dicho que lo amaba, y aunque no obtuvo una respuesta verbal, Lucy sabía que aquel hombre no se la habría llevado a la cama si no la amara, al menos todo de lo que era capaz.

Puede que no hubiera reconocido el sentimiento, pero lo que había demostrado exactamente era amor.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Que les pareció el lemon?¿Bueno, malo, regular? Por Favor dejen sus comentarios, Prometo actualizar si me regalan sus opiniones respecto al capitulo.

Por cierto, ya vieron el final de la manga, ¿Quien no se decepciono con el final Nalu? Yo quería aunque sea un simple Beso T-T pero a pesar de todo, estuvo hermoso.

COMENTEN.


	15. Chapter 15

Espero que lo disfruten *-*

* * *

 **Capitulo 15**

Ella lo amaba.

Natsu se pasó la mano por la cara mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras justas para después de lo que acababan de compartir.

¿Cómo era posible que su vida se hubiera convertido en semejante caos? ¿Cómo era posible que sus sentimientos hubieran dado aquel giro?

La respiración suave y acompasada de Lucy, combinada con su cuerpo suave y sensual acurrucado a su lado, le dejaron sin palabras. Le encantaba subir y bajar la mano por su suave y plano vientre.

No había palabras para describir cómo se sentía en aquel momento. No había palabras para consolarla, porque Natsu sabía que Lucy no le hubiera ofrecido su cuerpo si no lo amara de verdad. Era de las que creían en el " y fueron felices para siempre", y en cierto modo él también. Pero la felicidad era algo mu distinto para ellos. La de Natsu giraba en torno a fusiones y contratos; la de ella estaba relacionada con el amor y los pasteles de cereza.

-¿Natsu?

La tierna voz de Lucy le devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Sí?

Ella se giró y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano mientras lo miraba.

-No te arrepientes de esto, ¿Verdad?

La mano con la que le había acariciado el vientre le cubrió la mejilla.

-No.

Aquella sencilla palabra salió de su boca antes de que pudiera retractarse. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no querría retirarla.

-Sé que en cierto modo me he pasado antes -le dijo ella colocándose la otra mano en el corazón-. Sé que a los hombres no les gusta hablar de amor, y menos en la cama. Pero sólo quería que supieras cuál era mi posición antes de que fuéramos más lejos.

Natsu le cubrió la mano con la suya.

-Eso es lo que te hace tan increíble. Siempre sé lo que piensas.

Aquello no sonaba romántico en absoluto, Pensó Natsu. Pero él no podía hablarle de amor.

-Esto no supondrá una incomodidad entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

-En absoluto -mintió Natsu levantándose de la cama.

Lucy volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la gigante almohada blanca. Una enorme sonrisa le cruzó el rostro, y Natsu deseó que siempre lo mirara así.

Tenía que hablar con Lisanna y con su padre. ¿Por qué no le habían devuelto las llamadas? ¿Qué haría si suspendían la fusión en el caso de que se cancelara la boda?

Maldición, no quería que su historia con Lucy se abaratara a espaldas de su prometida o quedara limitada a un viaje de negocios. Debía poner fin a su compromiso.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Me refiero al desmayo de antes -aclaró sonriendo-. ¿Ya no estás mareada?

-Estoy bien. Mejor que bien.

Natsu tuvo que apartar la vista para no caer en aquellos hipnotizadores ojos chocolates. Se centró en la bandeja que había llevado el camarero.

Agarro una botella de agua y el plato de fruta y se acercó a la cama.

-Creo que necesitas comer un poco más.

Lucy se sentó, lo que provocó que las sábana le cayera alrededor de la cintura y dejara sus senos al descubierto. Natsu no pudo evitarlo. Sus ojos se clavaron en las rosadas protuberancias.

Ella también había bajado la mirada, como Natsu estaba allí delante vestido únicamente con una sonrisa, no quedaban dudas de que volvía a desearla.

Natsu volvió a dejar el plato y la botella en la mesilla de noche.

-No te muevas.

Una vez más, Natsu rodeó la cama y se acercó a la esquina. Abrió el agua del grifo de la bañera del jardín y comprobó la temperatura.

Cuando el agua su hubo ajustado a su gusto, vertió el contenido de la pequeña botella de burbujas en el agua. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Lucy estaba apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Esto es para mí? -le preguntó ella.

Incapaz de seguir un segundo más sin tocarla le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Es para nosotros.

Se inclinó y le tomó la boca con la suya. ¿Cómo era posible que ya fuera adicto a su sabor, a su tacto? Era una locura, pero así era. Volvía a desearla y no se avergonzaba en demostrárselo.

Apartándose de sus labios, Natsu la guió hacia el agua y la ayudó a entrar. Luego la siguió, extendió el brazo y cerró el grifo.

Las iridiscentes burbujas rodeaban el cuerpo de Lucy, colgándose de sus senos, el lugar donde la boca de Natsu estaba deseando estar otra vez. Lucy se apoyó en el extremo de la bañera, inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Mm, esto es delicioso -gimió con un suspiro.

Los húmedos mechones de pelo le bailaban por encima del agua y las burbujas. Natsu no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar y apreciar la sencillez y la belleza de aquella increíble mujer.

Buscó por debajo del agua, encontró uno de sus delicados pies y empezó a masajeárselo.

-Me amas.

No era una pregunta, pero Lucy abrió los ojos de golpe y se le tensó el cuerpo.

-relájate -le dijo él mientras continuaba frotándole el pie-. Es que no tenía ni idea de que tus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes.

Lucy estiró un poco los hombros, pero siguió sin apoyar la cabeza en la posición tan cómoda que tenía antes.

Natsu se arrepentía un poco de haber sacado el tema, pero tenía que saberlo.

-¿Quieres que sea sincera? -le preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras clavaba la vista en las burbujas.

-Por supuesto.

La vacilación sólo duró un instante, pero Natsu fue consiente de ella. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que quería hacerse creer.

-Eh tiró suavemente del pie para llamar su atención-. Sólo dime lo que estás pensando. Lo mejor es ser sincero.

-Mi madre solía decirme eso.

Natsu subió la mano por la pantorrilla y se la acarició.

-Háblame de ella.

Si se soltaba, tal vez podría averiguar por qué, o mejor todavía, cuándo se había enamorado Lucy de él.

-Era mi mejor amiga -explicó Lucy con una sonrisa triste-. Nunca he conocido a nadie como ella. Luchó hasta el final contra la enfermedad. Tenía una fuerza increíble.

-Ya has mencionado su fuerza con anterioridad -Natsu siguió acariciándola con suavidad-. Tienes que ser consciente de que tú tienes la misma virtud. Tu madre estaría orgullosa.

Lucy se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. No estoy segura de ser tan fuerte desde que ella murió.

Las manos de Natsu se detuvieron.

-Estás bromeando, ¿Verdad?

-En absoluto. Deberías haber visto a mi madre. Ella no permitía que nada se interpusiera en lo que quería. Vivía cada día al máximo y dejaba huellas allí donde iba.

Natsu se limitó a sonreír mientras escuchaba.

-Como te he dicho antes...

Lucy sonrió.

-Bueno, si de verdad crees que soy así, entonces es el mejor cumplido que he recibido jamás.

Natsu cambió de pie y continuó con el masaje. No quería que se volviera a poner tensa.

-Sigue hablando -la urgió.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero escuchar tu voz. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se rió.

-Llevo un año trabajando contigo.

La culpa se apoderó del pecho de Natsu.

-Pero sigo sin sabe apenas nada de tu vida personal. Como lo de montar en el toro mecánico, por ejemplo. Me resultó extraño en ti.

-Y a mí. Nunca había hecho nada parecido con anterioridad.

Cuando Natsu hubo terminado con su pantorrilla, se giró para acercarse más a ella.

-¿Qué diablos te llevó a hacerlo, entonces?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Tú.

-¿Yo?

Lucy asintió y se movió para colocarse frente a él.

-Acababas de pedirme que organizara tu boda. Estaba triste.

-¿Lo estabas?

¿Por qué diablos no se había dado cuenta?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo.

La sencillez de sus palabras le humilló... y le hizo sentirse como un imbécil.

-Hacía tiempo que sentía algo por ti -continuó Lucy-. Querías sinceridad, así que aquí la tienes. Aunque estoy segura de que no era esto lo que querías oír.

¿No? Lo cierto era que Natsu ya no sabía qué pensar. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que deseaba a Lucy. No sólo su cuerpo, aunque esto también. Quería entrar en su cabeza conocer todo lo que tenía allí guardado.

Saber que durante todo aquel tiempo había estado ocultando sus sentimientos resultaba increíble. ¿Cuánto tiempo los había mantenido embotellados? ¿Estaba tan decidida asegurarse de que todos los que la rodeaban eran felices como para haber continuado organizando su boda?

-Quiero saber todo lo que piensas -le aseguró Natsu-. ¿Está claro? No te preocupes si quiero oírlo o no. Te digo que quiero saberlo todo de tu vida.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió.

-¿De veras?

Natsu asintió. Estaba encantado de estar justo allí, sintiendo la piel de Lucy bajo la suya y escuchándola hablar.

-Bueno, en ese caso tengo que admitir que preparé todos estos extras con la esperanza de que me vieras como algo más que tu asistente.

La mano de Natsu se detuvo. El hecho de que hiciera tanto por él le halagaba. Sus acciones sin duda decían mucho de sus sentimientos.

Lucy se mordió el labio y apartó la vista.

-No me disculparé -afirmó ella mirando hacía otro lado-. No me arrepiento, porque me dio el valor para decirte lo que siento.

-Lucy- Natsu esperó a que volviera a mirarlo-. No estoy enfadado y no quiero que te disculpes. Tienes que saber que agradezco el hecho de que hayas ido tras lo que querías. No me gustaría estar con una mujer débil o con alguien que no luchara por la persona que le importa.

-¿No estás enfadado?

Natsu le subió la mano por el muslo debajo del agua, complacido cuando ella abrió las piernas.

-En absoluto.

Él siguió demostrándole lo mucho que quería darle, lo mucho que quería recibir.

No. De ninguna manera dejaría escapar a aquella mujer. Ni siquiera por un acuerdo multimillonario.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Que valiente es lucy, mira que contarle todo lo que estuvo planeando xD

Natsu por fin abrió los ojos, aunque la pregunta es ¿Cancelara su compromiso?

Dejen sus Reviews


	16. Chapter 16

Disculpen la tardanza.. tuve algunos problemas familiares, pero seguiré actualizando. Disfruten el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 16**_

Hasta el momento el viaje había sido un éxito. Natsu había firmado contratos para adquirir un hotel en Puerto Vallarda y le había echado un ojo a otro en Cancún.

Oh, sí, y también estaba el hecho de que Lucy le hubiera desnudado su alma y hubiera hecho el amor con él cuatro veces. Aquello estaba sin duda más allá de las expectativas que tenía para aquel viaje.

Pero Natsu no le había confesado su amor ni tampoco había mencionado el nombre de Lisanna.

Lucy supuso que podía ver aquello de dos maneras: o era una destroza hogares o Natsu ya había hablado con Lisanna y quería dejarla a ella fuera del lío. Dios, por favor, que fuera la segunda opción.

Natsu le había dicho que no habría boda, pero confiaba en que no lamentara su decisión o terminara culpándola a ella. ¿Estaba la fusión en peligro ahora debido a que ellos habían actuado según sus sentimientos?

Lucy volvió a subirse una vez más al jef de Natsu. Ahora iban a hacer una visita a Jamaica, aunque esta vez sería muy corta. Sólo pasarían allí una noche. Natsu había visto las fotos de un hotel en ruinas y había decidido que no valía la pena lo que pedían por él, pero quería verlo en persona de todas maneras. Y como no iba a haber boda, tampoco habría luna de miel, así que Lucy no tenía que organizar nada.

Durante este viaje tenía pensado tumbarse en la playa con su biquini de flores y una bebida sin alcohol en la mano para relajarse mientras Natsu se reunía con el dueño del hotel. Ya le había dicho que no había necesidad de que lo acompañara y que debería tomarse un poco de tiempo para sí misma.

-Vamos a hacer un viaje extra mañana cuando salgamos de Jamaica - Dijo Natsu mientras se sentaba a su lado y se ponía el cinturón-. Acabo de hablar con Zeref y me gustaría pasar por la isla de Tenro para hablar con él en persona. Eso te dará la oportunidad de hablar con Mavis sobre cosas de bebés.

Lucy alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-¿Cosas de bebés?

-Bueno, sí -Natsu se encogió de hombros-. A todas las mujeres les gusta rodear a las embarazadas y charlar sobre patucos, pañales y... esas cosas.

Lucy se rió.

-Y supongo que Zeref y tú hablaréis de temas de hombres, como los negocios, mientras Mavis y yo hablamos de... esas cosas.

Los oscuros ojos de Natsu brillaron.

-Exactamente.

Natsu le tomó la mano durante el despegue y Lucy no supo qué pensar. Lo cierto era que no quería pensar en nada, porque si lo hacía empezaría a fantasear respecto hacia dónde se dirigía aquel romance. Temía que sus esperanzas se vinieran abajo al final. El hecho de que no fuera a casarse con Lisanna no significaba que quisiera pasar su vida con ella.

Cuando el avión alcanzó la velocidad de crucero, Lucy se desabrochó el cinturón y sacó su ordenador portátil.

-No lo hagas.

Lucy dejó el ordenador sobre su regazo y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Hacer qué?

La mano de Natsu cubría la suya.

-No trabajes.

-No iba a trabajar.

Natsu se vino un poco abajo mientras le apretaba la mano.

-Necesito explicarte lo que pasa con Lisanna.

-Natsu, siempre y cuando seas sincero con Lisanna, conmigo y contigo mismo, no tienes por qué explicarme nada. Sólo dime que no vas a casarte con ella.

Dios mío, ojalá pronunciara aquellas palabras. En caso contrario, ella no sería más que una escoria. Y él también.

-De acuerdo -Comentó él.

Aquello no era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-¿Es porque sientes que la has engañado? -Quiso saber Lucy-. ¿O porque ves que estaría mal pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien por una cuestión de negocios?

Natsu suspiró, extendió la otra mano y le apartó el pelo de la frente.

-Porque no siento esto cuando estoy con ella.

Un escalofrío de felicidad le recorrió el cuerpo.

Oh, ¿estaría bromeando? Sintió tanta alegría que pensó que iba a hacer explosión.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes? -Se atrevió a preguntarle.

Natsu le escudriñó el rostro.

-No puedo definirlo. Sé que me amas y que quieres que yo también te lo diga a ti, pero...

Lucy le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Sólo quiero que me lo digas si lo sientes, no por obligación. Prefiero que seas completamente sincero conmigo.

Natsu le agarró la muñeca y le apartó la mano.

-Por eso eres tan especial. Siempre das sin esperar nada a cambio.

El resto del corto viaje se hizo en silencio, y Lucy no pensó ni una sola vez en el trabajo.

* * *

Estar tumbada en la playa tras haber hecho el amor con el hombre de sus sueños era precisamente la clase de relajación que Lucy necesitaba. Fantasear con estar con Natsu y sentir cómo desplazaba sus fuertes manos por su cuerpo mientras le daba placer era un sueño hecho realidad.

Lucy no había imaginado que sería tan atento a sus necesidades en la cama. Sinceramente, sus pensamientos no habían llegado tan lejos. Para ser un hombre que sólo vivía para el trabajo y que mantenía el control en todos los aspectos de su vida, se había mostrado muy relajado. Siempre al mando, pero más sensible.

El tiempo que pasaban juntos quedaba completamente fuera de la realidad, y sucedía en un lugar donde sólo existían ellos dos.

Lucy estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se recolocó sobre la tumbona mientras el sol le bañaba la piel. Aunque Natsu no había confesado que la amara, Lucy no podía negar el hecho de que demostraba que así era con sus actos. Había dicho que no creía en el amor, pero Lucy tenía la sensación de que tal vez lo estuviera considerando.

Y aunque no podía evitar que sus esperanzas crecieran, también tenía que tener en cuenta que Natsu siempre era sincero. Nunca le mentiría ni la traicionaría. Si no hubiera querido estar con ella no lo habría hecho. Lucy se giró para que le diera el sol en la espalda. Apoyando la cabeza en la almohada que había hecho con los brazos, cerró los ojos y revivió por enérsima vez cada segundo de los momentos íntimos que había compartido con Natsu.

Aun podía sentir su aliento en su cuello mientras se deslizaba una y otra vez dentro de ella, la sensación de sus manos recorriéndola, su boca en cada parte de su cuerpo, era una tortura deliciosa cada uno de sus recuerdos con él. ¿Qué mujer no hacía eso? Recordar sus momentos de intimidad era lo que la ayudaba a sobrellevar la espera mientras él volvía de una reunión de negocios. Quería vivir otra noche como la que habían compartido. Y otra. Y luego otra.

Había colocado las necesidades de los demás por encima de las suyas propias durante demasiado tiempo. Ahora había llegado el momento de que Lucy fuera feliz y nada le hacía más feliz que esperar el regreso de su amante.

Bueno, las cosas habían salido como esperaba, pensó Natsu mientras cruzaba las puertas que llevaban a la playa de arena blanca.

Lucy le había dicho que estaría todo el día tomando el sol mientras él celebraba su reunión con un agente inmobiliario y el dueño de la propiedad. Pero le reunión duró sólo dos horas y Natsu supo que aquélla no era una inversión para Dragneel Enterprises. Había llegado el momento de subirse al jet rumbo a la Isla Tenro.

Pero se detuvo sobre sus pasos cuando vio a Lucy sentada en una silla de playa azul y blanca con una bebida en la mano y la manita de un muchacho en la otra. Incluso desde la distancia se escuchaba la risa de Lucy, que llegó flotando hasta él.

¿Celoso? No, ¿Cómo iba a estarlo? Estaba encantado de saber que aunque los hombres coquetearan con ella, él era el dueño de su corazón. Había escuchado con anterioridad a otras mujeres declararle su amor, pero sabía que el regalo de amor de Lucy era genuino.

Pero esto le abría los ojos un poco más respecto a la mujer que Lucy Heartfilia era. Podía tener a cualquier hombre. ¿Qué hombre no querría a una muchacha sencilla, inteligente y sexy? No necesitaba que nadie le dijera lo afortunado que era.

Natsu se acercó a ella y descubrió que el muchacho al que le estaba sosteniendo la mano no era más que un niño.

-Lucy.

Ella giró la atención hasta él con una enorme sonrisa.

-Natsu, ¿Has terminado ya?

Él asintió.

-Así es.

Lucy se giró, dijo algo en un idioma que Natsu no comprendió y el niño salió corriendo con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-¿En qué idioma estabas hablando? -No pudo evitar preguntarle.

Lucy echó las piernas hacia un lado, agarró el bolso de playa naranja y se puso de pie.

-Patois. Es la lengua nativa.

Natsu dio un paso atrás y la dejó pasar. Lucy se acercó a la acera y a él le costó trabajo mantener su paso con sus malditos zapatos de vestir.

-Espera -Dijo sujetándole el codo y deteniéndola-. ¿Hablas el idioma nativo de Jamaica? ¿Dónde diablos lo aprendiste?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Viví un tiempo en Miami hasta que fui al instituto y mi madre fue destinada a Magnolia. Mi mejor amiga era Jamaicana.

Volvió a darse la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el vestíbulo del hotel hacia el coche que los estaba esperando.

Natsu iba unos pasos más atrás, pero él estaba divertido y asombrado ante sus ocultos talentos. Cuando estuvo sentado a su lado en el coche, en el cómodo asiento de cuero, Natsu se giró para mirarla. Lucy cruzó las piernas y Natsu no pudo evitar fijarse en que no se había tapado con nada.

¿No se había cambiado a propósito para torturarle? Había piel suave y brillante por todas partes, y ahora el interior del coche no olía a cuero caro, sino a aceite de coco.

Pero a Natsu le importaba un comino lo que la loción estaba provocando en los asientos. Pagaría para que los reemplazaran si era necesario. En aquel instante lo único que quería era subir a Lucy al avión y meterla en el dormitorio que había. Aquélla era una de esas ocasiones en las que se alegraba de haber instalado un dormitorio en el jet privado.

-¿Y de qué estabais hablando?

-El niño me había preguntado si quería que me hicieran trencitas en el pelo -Se explico Lucy-. Le di un billete de diez dólares y le dije que no necesitaba que me hicieran nada, pero que podía utilizar el dinero para comprarle algo bonito a su madre. No con tantas palabras, por supuesto. Hablé más bien en plan esquemático.

Natsu le tomó la mano, deslizó los labios por sus nudillos y sonrió.

-Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?

-Últimamente me lo dices mucho.

-Es porque he abierto los ojos hace poco.

Lucy sonrió, retiró la mano de la suya y rebuscó en la bolsa de playa. Cuando sacó un pareo rojo brillante, Natsu la detuvo.

-No te lo pongas.

-¿Por qué?

Él le quitó la tela transparente de las manos.

-Porque te quiero exactamente así cuando subas a bordo de mi avión. Quiero quitar las menos prendas posibles.

Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió todavía más.

-¿Quieres que tu piloto me vea subir a bordo del avión en biquini?

Natsu sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo justo cuando el coche se detuvo en el aeropuerto.

-Macao, por favor, quédate en la cabina. La señorita Heartfilia y yo tenemos prisa. Por favor, enciende los motores.

-Tenemos prisa, ¿eh? -Se burló ella alzando una ceja.

-Sin duda.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales del Capitulo:**_

 _ **¿Que tal el capitulo? Lucy realmente es impresionante, me encanta su personalidad XD**_

 _ **Dejen su Reviews**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola, ¿adivinen quién esta de vuelta? Puess yo... ^-^ disfruten la lectura...**

* * *

Capitulo 17

La isla era sin duda el lugar más hermoso que Lucy había visto en su vida. Siempre había oído a Natsu y a Zeref hablar del hotel, pero no podía creer que nunca les hubiera escuchado hablar de la belleza de la exótica isla.

Por todas partes había gigantescos hibiscos con flores de todos los colores. Las colinas y los valles estaban cubiertos de verde y exuberante vegetación. Y en la base de todas las plantas tropicales se encontraba la playa de arena más blanca que había visto jamás. Y el mar. Oh, las aguas turquesas estuvieron a punto de dejarla sin respiración. En la distancia, las montañas parecían rodear y proteger toda aquella belleza.

-¡Lucy!

Lucy se giró al escuchar el grito y vio a Mavis tratando de correr mientras se balanceaba como un pato por la zona del vestíbulo. Las dos mujeres sólo se habían visto una vez con anterioridad, pero habían chateado y hablado por teléfono muchas veces desde que Mavis se casó con Zeref, el hermano de Natsu.

-Mírate -Lucy abrazó a la embarazadísima mujer y luego se echó hacia atrás para volver a mirarla-. Sigues estando guapísima.

Mavis puso los ojos en blanco.

-Uf, estoy rivalizando en peso con los delfines que hay allí fuera -Señaló hacia el mar-. ¿Dónde está mi cuñado?

-Aquí mismo.

Natsu cruzó la zona abierta del vestíbulo. Como le ocurría siempre, a Lucy se le aceleró el corazón. La suave brisa del mar le alborotaba su exótico cabello rosa, y su brillante y blanca sonrisa destacaba sobre su piel bronceada.

Y acababa de hacerle el amor de forma apasionada a bordo de su jef, no sólo en la cama, sino también en la ducha. Lucy apenas había tenido tiempo de recogerse el cabello en un moño atado a la nuca y de ponerse un par de sandalias blancas y un vestido de playa rosa.

Natsu se interpuso entre las dos mujeres y abrazó a Mavis.

-Estás muy guapa. ¿Dónde está Zeref? No puedo creer que te haya perdido de vista durante más de un minuto.

-Yo tampoco -Se rió Mavis-. Es muy protector con sus chicas.

Lucy observó cómo la otra mujer se pasaba la mano por el protuberante vientre. Estaba segura de que fue un gesto inconsciente, y sin embargo cargado de amor.

Mavis y Zeref eran dos de las personas más generosas que Lucy había conocido en su vida; no era de extrañar que se hubieran sentido atraídos el uno hacia el otro al instante.

-Natsu, Lucy -Zeref se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Te lo dije -Murmuró Mavis con una sonrisa mientras se giraba hacia su esposo, con el que sólo llevaba siete meses de casada.

Zeref deslizó la mano por la cintura de Mavis, o por donde estaba antes la cintura, y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Ya era hora de que sacaras a Lucy de esa oficina para que viera el resultado de su trabajo.

-Oh, no me importa -Le dijo Lucy-. Pero tengo que admitir que éste es el lugar más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

-Eso es lo que queremos oír -Contestó Zeref antes de centrar la atención en su hermano-. ¿Cuándo tiempo vais a quedaros?

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

-Unos cuantos días. Tenemos algunos asuntos de los que hablar contigo personalmente y a mí me gustaría tomarme un día de relax.

Zeref alzó las cejas.

-¿Relax? ¿Natsu Dragneel?

-De vez en cuando sucede -Se defendió Natsu. Lucy abrió la boca, y antes de que pudiera pensárselo mejor, preguntó:

-¿Cuándo?

Zeref echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Mavis se rió entre dientes aunque trató de mostrarse educada, y Natsu se quedó mirando a Lucy.

-De acuerdo, tal vez no lo haya hecho desde que tú entraste a trabajar con nosotros, pero lo hacía cuando nuestro padre estaba al frente de la empresa.

-Yo no lo recuerdo -Le regañó Zeref-. Pero tengo que decir que ya era hora de que así fuera y que me encantará teneros aquí el tiempo que queráis.

Lucy estaba encantada con la perspectiva de pasar un tiempo en la isla que tanto significaba para los hermanos Dragneel y para la empresa. Aquel hotel fue la primera propiedad que compró su padre. Luego le fue robada por el padre de Mavis, y hacía poco que Zeref y Natsu habían vuelto a recuperarla.

Lucy no conocía todos los detalles que rodeaban a Fairy Tail, que significaba " Hada con cola", pero sabía que en algún momento, en medio de todo aquel lío entre empresa, Zeref y Mavis se habían enamorado y ahora estaban esperando gemelas.

Aquélla sí que era un historia romántica. Estaba esperando que Mavis le contara todo más tarde. Seguro que una mujer que le sonreía tanto a su hombre estaría encantada de contar todos los detalles sobre su camino al altar.

-Pongámonos a trabajar para que luego puedas dedicarte a esa relajación -Le dijo zeref a Natsu. Mavis se inclinó para darle un beso a su marido en su mejilla.

-Utiliza mi despacho. Es más grande.

Él la abrazó con una sonrisa.

-Siempre tienes que presumir.

Lucy miró a Natsu esperando...¿qué? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un beso?

No. Eso no estaba en su agenda.

Deseó que no le doliera, pero no podía detener sus pensamientos, del mismo modo que no podía detener las mareas.

Natsu miró hacia ella mientras se ponía en marcha con su hermano.

-Nos veremos más tarde.

Lucy se limito a asentir y tragar saliva para pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Aquél era el hombre que acababa de darle un nuevo sentido al mundo de la aviación, ¿Verdad?

¿Se estaba mostrando distante porque ahora se había puesto en actitud de trabajo o porque estaba con su hermano?

-Estar enamorada es horrible a veces, ¿Verdad?

Lucy apartó la mirada de la espalda de Natsu y se quedó mirando a Mavis.

-Sí.

Estaba claro que la mujer había estado en la piel de Lucy, en caso contrario no sería capaz de haberla descifrado tan fácilmente.

-Bueno, tú lo estás haciendo mejor que yo. Yo negué durante mucho tiempo que estuviera enamorada -Mavis tomó a Lucy de las manos-. Vamos. Vayamos de compras y a comer chocolate sin parar.

Lucy se rió.

-Tú puedes comer todo el chocolate que quieras porque tienes una razón. A mí me basta con pronunciar la palabra para engordar un kilo.

Como si fueran viejas amigas, Mavis le pasó a Lucy el brazo por el hombro y la guió hacia la entrada principal, donde esperaba un chófer.

-Oh, ojalá pudiera tener una figura de chica de calendario tan sexy como la tuya -Dijo Mavis mientras el chófer les abría la puerta-. Te diré que vamos a hacer. Yo comeré un montón de chocolate mientras tú me miras y tú puedes probarte ropa que no lleve banda elástica mientras yo te miro. ¿Trato hecho?

Lucy asintió mientras se metía en el coche.

-No tengo nada que decir en contra.

-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

Natsu sabía que el bombazo no caería bien. Y sólo había soltado la mitad.

Zeref dio un manotazo sobre la mesa de Mavis, haciendo que uno de las fotos enmarcadas se volcara.

-¿Te has comprometido con Lisanna Strauss por la absurda idea de que necesitábamos expandirnos globalmente y no podíamos hacerlo solos?

Natsu no estaba de humor para pelearse, así que se inclinó sobre la silla negra y cruzó el tobillo sobre una de sus rodillas. Tal vez si mostraba una actitud despreocupada respecto a la situación, Zeref se calmaría.

O tal vez no.

-Básicamente sí.

Zeref se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-¿Y cuándo es el gran día?

Buena pregunta.

-Es complicado.

-Porque estás enamorado de Lucy.

A Natsu se le detuvo literalmente el corazón durante una décima de segundos. ¿Cómo podía Zeref dar por hecho algo semejante cuando él todavía no sabía qué nombre ponerle a aquel recién descubierto sentimiento?

-Si estás pensando en decirme alguna mentira, no te molestes -Contestó Zeref-. Sé desde hace meses que vosotros dos ibais a terminar juntos.

-¿Meses? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Zeref se encogió de hombros.

-He visto el modo en que discutís en la oficina por cosas absurdas, como si fuerais una pareja que llevaran años casada. Y también he visto cómo la miras cuando ella no te está mirando embobada.

¿Cómo? ¿Lucy había estado enviando señales, y la única persona que debería haberlas recibido, que era él, no lo había hecho?

-Es imposible que sepas lo que siento -Le corrigió Natsu, sintiéndose de pronto mucho menos relajado-. Volvamos al asunto de la fusión empresarial con los Strauss.

Zeref se reclinó en la silla y sonrió.

-¿Fusión empresarial? Eso me confirma con claridad que no deberías seguir adelante. Y tú también deberías darte cuanta.

Natsu no dijo ni una palabra. ¿Cómo iba a poner en duda la verdad?

-Ya he decidido que no puedo casarme con Lisanna -Confesó-. No puedo hacerle eso a Lucy.

-Ni a ti mismo -Añadió Zeref.

Natsu guardó silencio.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo idea. Cuando empecé con este plan nada iba a detenerme en mi idea de expandirnos globalmente, tal y como papá quería. Pero ahora...

-Ya que estás hundido, me gustaría golpearte un poco más -El asiento de zeref crujió cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyo los codos en el escritorio-. ¿Por qué diablos no hablaste de esto conmigo? Somos socios, por no mencionar que también somos hermanos, y no te habría permitido de ninguna manera seguir adelante con esa boda.

-Sinceramente, vi la oportunidad y me lancé sobre ella. Sabía que no ibas a estar de acuerdo y que tratarías de convencerme para que no lo hiciera.

Natsu tragó saliva y se dio cuanta de que se había saltado la parte más importante de su confesión.

-Le pedí a Lucy que organizara la boda.

Zeref soltó una palabrota y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Quieres matar a esa pobre chica? ¿No sabías que su madre falleció justo antes que papá y que tuvo que dejar su trabajo como organizadora de bodas para poder cuidar de ella?

-¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso si yo me acabo de enterar hace unos días?

-Porque yo escuchaba cuando ella me hablaba -Murmuró Zeref apretando los dientes-. Sabías que Lucy estaba deprimida cuando empezó a trabajar con nosotros, pero ella hizo todo lo posible para que no se le notara. Yo me limité a hablar con ella de cosas triviales y a recoger las pistas que ni ella misma sabía que estaba dando.

Dios. Natsu no sabía qué era peor, el hecho de que su hermano conociera los problemas de Lucy o que supiera que se había enamorado de él.

-¿Le has dicho que deje de organizar esta absurda boda?

Natsu asintió.

-Le dije que no podía casarme con Lisanna, pero no he hablado todavía con la propia Lisanna. No me ha devuelto las llamadas. Todavía estoy tratando de encontrar la manera de poder aprovechar esta magnifica oportunidad sin tener que renunciar a Lucy.

-¿Y si no la encuentras? -Le preguntó Zeref.

-Entonces tendré que decidir qué es más importante.

* * *

 **Buenas ya Mavis y zeref saben de la estupidez que intentaba hacer Natsu, las cosas poco a poco se van arreglando, y el final esta muy cerca.**

 **Gracias por comentar en el capitulo anterior, espero ver un nuevo reviews sobre este capitulo..**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola, estoy de vuelta! disfruten este pequeño capitulo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18**

-¿Cómo dices?

Lucy se quedó mirando la mano de Mavis paralizada a medio camino entre su boca y el helado de chocolate y caramelo líquido. Estaban relajándose en unas tumbonas que daban al mar, charlando como unas adolescentes.

Lucy repitió lo que había dicho.

-Me pidió que le organizara la boda.

-Qué estúpido.

Mavis se metió la cuchara de helado en la boca y la saboreó. Lucy sentía que realmente merecía algún tipo de premio por estar allí viviendo la agonía no sólo de ver a Mavis poniéndose morada a chocolate, sino también por tener que revivir la pesadilla de planear la boda de Natsu y Lisanna.

-Bueno, yo tampoco estoy libre de culpa -Añadió Lucy-. En cierto modo manipulé la situación para acercarme más a él.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó el rostro de Mavis.

-Sabía que no le dejarías marchar sin pelear. Quiero todos los detalles.

¿No podía se más juvenil aquella conversación?

Pero Lucy necesitaba realmente una opinión femenina, así que se lanzó.

-Bueno, al principio me negué a viajar con él, pero entonces le dije que necesitaba ver destinos de luna de miel y que él tenía que acompañarme.

A Mavis se le iluminó el rostro.

-Me encanta. Sigue.

-Le dije que ésta sería la oportunidad perfecta para mirar hoteles que estuvieran en bancarrota debido a la crisis.

Mavis dio una palmada mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-Maravilloso. Está claro que lo conoces lo suficiente como para saber que tenías que hablar de negocios. Sigue.

-La primera noche en Cancún organicé una cena en la playa con un arpista tocando de fondo.

Mavis pasó una uña perfectamente arreglada por la fila de chocolates que había en la caja y finalmente escogió otro.

-Me encanta esto. Romanticismo, el juego del gato y el ratón y comer chocolate. No te detengas.

Lucy sonrió y se acomodó en la tumbona.

Aquella era una buena recapitulación.

-Hablamos un poco y estuvo a punto de besarme, pero sonó el teléfono. Era Lisanna.

Mavis gimió.

-Oh, no.

-Sí.

Lucy se hizo también con su propio bombón de chocolate. Al diablo.

-Pero no fue una noche completamente perdida, porque me estaba mirando como si nunca me hubiera visto antes, así que supe que íbamos a llegar a algún lado. Y me beso.

-¿Qué? -Exclamó Mavis.

Lucy se mordió el labio.

-Pero fue un beso enfadado.

Mavis sonrió.

-Ésos son los mejores. Sigue.

-Lo cierto es que me pidió perdón, y estaba tan herida que me marché de la habitación.

La otra mujer cerró los ojos y gimió.

-Idiota. No tú, él. ¿Qué sucedió después?

-En nuestra siguiente parada, Puerto Vallarta, reservó una posada para nosotros y una cena tranquila al lado de un pequeño lago rodeado de plantas tropicales. No me lo podía creer.

-Es un romántico de corazón, tanto si lo sabe como si no -Afirmó Mavis-. ¿Y luego qué paso?

-Nuestro siguiente destino fue Cozumel, y yo pedí la suite nupcial para poder disfrutar de los detalles que ofrecía. Por supuesto, reservé otra habitación a mi nombre para que no hubiera presión, pero eso él no lo sabía.

Mavis extendió las piernas y cruzó los tobillos.

-Me encanta engañar a los hombres. Bueno mejor dicho a Zeref.

-En cuanto llegamos llegaron dos señoras para darnos un masaje en pareja. Cuando se hubieron marchado me beso. Y no soy capaz de describírtelo con palabras, porque no las tengo.

Mavis la miró, se dio una palmadita en el vientre y sonrió.

-Te comprendo.

Sí, seguramente sí.

-A la mañana siguiente fuimos a bucear -Continuó Lucy levantándose las gafas y colocándoselas en la parte superior de la cabeza para no tener después marcas blancas-. Cuando volvimos me desmayé. No fue inteligente por mi parte mezclar el calor con la falta de desayuno, pero nosotros... bueno.

Mavis se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Lo hicisteis? Oh, Lucy. Lo quieres de verdad, ¿no es cierto? No se casará con Lisanna por mucho que haya en juego.

Lucy sintió que el corazón le saltaba dentro del pecho.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no cambiará de opinión?

-Natsu no es así -Aseguró sin atisbo de broma-. No hace mucho tiempo que lo conozco, pero conozco a Zeref, y ellos no son de los que juegan con los sentimientos de las mujeres. Tal vez Natsu no se haya dado cuenta de que te ama, pero te ama. En caso contrario no habría puesto en riesgo tantos millones de dólares acostándose contigo.

Lucy suspiró.

-Eso pensé yo, rezaba para que así fuera, pero escuchar a otra persona decirlo me calma. Pero entonces pienso en Lisanna. ¿La conoces?

-¿A Lisanna Strauss? La he visto una o dos veces.

-Es guapísima.

Mavis asintió.

-Lo es. Pero, ¿crees que es la única mujer guapa del mundo? Tú te miras al espejo todos los días para arreglarte, ¿no? Posees un cuerpo estupendo, además de una sencillez de la que Lisanna carece. Hay algo pleno y angelical en ti.

-Eso no me hace en un partidazo. Hace que parezca una profesora.

Mavis le dio una palmadita en la pierna.

-Escucha. Natsu ha salido con actrices, modelos y mujeres espectaculares de todo tipo. Pero nunca lo había visto tan relajado ni tan en paz consigo mismo cuando os vi a los dos en el vestíbulo. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, igual que tú.

¿Se atrevería a soñar?

-¿De verdad?

-A los ojos de los extraños eraís como una pareja más de luna de miel.

Lucy miró hacia las aguas turquesas y las blancas olas que lamían la orilla.

-No quiero dar esa imagen. Quiero que seamos esa pareja de verdad.

* * *

Natsu acompañó a Lucy de regreso a su habitación después de que hubieran cenado con Mavis y con Zeref. El mozo había llevado el equipaje a la suite nupcial, donde se habían cambiado para la cena, pero todavía no había quedado claro cómo iban a dormir. Lucy no estaba segura siquiera de si iban a compartir habitación o si iban a dejar las cosas en plan sencillo.

¿Sencillo? No había nada de sencillo en aquella situación. Se estaba acostando con su jefe, quien se había comprometido hacía poco con otra mujer.

Lucy se estremeció. Su madre estaría desilusionada.

El ascensor se detuvo en el ático y Natsu le hizo un gesto para que pasara delante de él cuando se abrieron las puertas. Sólo había una habitación en la planta de arriba, así que no necesitaban llave porque sólo podían acceder a ella en aquel ascensor particular.

Lucy se detuvo delante de la puerta y se giró para darle las buenas noches, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando Natsu la apoyó contra la pared y le devoró la boca y el cuello y tiró de la blusa.

Lucy se arqueó contra él, exigiendo más.

-Llevo todo el día deseando que suceda esto -Murmuró Natsu contra su piel ardiente y húmeda.

Mientras sus labios continuaban torturándole la parte superior de los senos, que ahora se derramaban prácticamente, las manos de Natsu decidieron actuar por su cuenta.

Le levantó la falda y deslizó los dedos a lo largo de sus braguitas.

Lucy necesitaba más, así que empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones. Le abrió el botón con pericia y le bajó con cuidado la cremallera. Le bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos, pero no antes de que Natsu sacara un preservativo del bolsillo.

Él alzó la cabeza, sonrió y le bajó las braguitas lo justo para que pudiera sacar un pie entre ellas.

-Estamos en medio del pasillo -Le recordó Lucy.

Natsu sonrió travieso mientras la levantaba.

-Lo sé.

Lucy le rodeó instintivamente la cintura con las piernas y se olvidó de que estaban en el pasillo. Bueno, no lo había olvidado del todo cuando sintió la puerta del ático en la espalda, pero en aquel momento no le importaba.

Natsu se cubrió con un preservativo mientras Lucy alzaba las caderas y le daba la bienvenida.

Rápido. Demasiado rápido.

-Natsu.

No sabía qué estaba suplicando, pero todo su cuerpo se puso tenso cuando él le capturó la boca una vez más. Las lenguas se enredaron, los cuerpos se movieron en frenético ritmo.

El alivio de Lucy le atravesó el cuerpo mientras se apretaba con más fuerza contra Natsu. Todo su ser se fundió contra él.

Antes de que pudiera tomar aire, Natsu apartó la boca de la suya y dejó escapar un gemido gutural cuando encontró su propio alivio.

Cuando los temblores hubieron cesado, Lucy cerró las piernas y se deslizó por el cuerpo de Natsu. Inmóvil, saciada y más que asombrada por lo que acababa de suceder, sonrió.

-Seguimos vestidos.

Natsu volvió a subirse los pantalones sin molestarse en abrochárselos y abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento, pero no podía esperar un segundo más para estar contigo.

El horror se apoderó de Lucy.

-Por favor, dime que tu familia no tiene instaladas cámaras de seguridad en esta planta.

La rica risa de Natsu se burló de ella mientras la urgía a entrar en la suite y cerraba la puerta.

-Ésta es la suite nupcial, Lucy. Todo lo que suceda en esta planta es privado y queda entre la pareja. Tu reputación de buena chica continúa intacta.

¿Se suponía que debía tomarse aquello como un cumplido?

¿Acaso a los hombres les gustaba "Las buenas chicas" ? Siempre y cuando a Natsu sí, a ella no le importaba.

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Era una suite perfecta en un hotel perfecto. Todo en esa isla le llamaba la atención.

La cama con dosel cubierta de blancas telas alrededor del colchón estaba situada en la esquina de lo que a Lucy le pareció un escenario. Dos pequeños escalones llevaban al romántico rincón y Lucy se estremeció al pensar en Natsu y ella allí tumbados.

¿Querría dormir con ella en esa cama toda la noche? ¿Le volvería a hacer el amor?

Unas puertas dobles daban al balcón con vistas a la maravillosa agua cristalina y a los picos de las montañas que asomaban a la distancia.

Se giró hacia Natsu.

-Si alguna vez abres una oficina en esta isla te suplico que me dejes llevarla.

-Trato hecho.

Lucy caminó descalza por la zona del salón, el dormitorio y la pequeña cocina y encontró el camino del baño. Y menudo baño.

El suelo estaba cubierto de baldosas verdes oscuros. Unos azulejos iguales pero más pequeños formaban una ducha tan grande que pensó que al menos diez personas podrían ducharse allí a la vez. En todas direcciones había puntos de ducha que convergían hacía el centro.

Estaba deseando disfrutarla con Natsu.

Una gran bañera de jardín se alzaba en la distancia, bajo el cielo estrellado.

-Olvídate de la oficina -Le dijo Lucy cuando Natsu apareció a su espalda-. Quiero que esto sea mi apartamento.

Natsu se rió y le pasó las manos por la cintura.

-Te mereces esto.

Sus dulces palabras combinadas con el suave calor de su respiración en la mejilla sirvieron para intensificar los escalofríos que sentía.

¿Era real todo aquello? ¿De verdad podía pensar que la escogería antes que a Lisanna y un multimillonario acuerdo?

Mavis parecía pensar que sí. Además, el corazón de Lucy le decía que no se rindiera.

A menos, por supuesto, que terminara escogiendo el negocio por encima de ella. Por mucho que lo amara, no se conformaría con ser segunda plato.

Se merecía algo mejor.

-Creo que debería disculparme por atacarte por atacarte antes en el pasillo -Le dijo Natsu-. Quería traerte aquí para que descansáramos y habláramos. No hablamos lo suficiente.

Lucy sonrió.

-Eso es porque estamos trabajando o teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Oh, cielos. Cuando aquellas palabras salieron de su boca y quedaron suspendidas en el aire ya no sonaron tan bien. ¿En eso consistía únicamente su relación?

-No tengo suficiente de ti, Lucy.

Ella conocía aquella sensación. Así que cuando Natsu la desvistió lentamente y la besó mientras se encaminaban hacia la reina de las duchas, Lucy fue consciente de que hablar estaba sin duda sobrevalorado.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales del Capitulo:**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Les aviso que solo faltan dos capitulos y esta linda historia terminará.**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

 _ **Dejen su Reviews...**_


	19. Chapter 19

Penúltimo Capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 19

Natsu se quitó la ropa y se metió de nuevo en la cama, agradecido de que Lucy siguiera durmiendo. Se tomó un instante como había hecho antes, cuando la dejó una hora atrás, para admirar su sencillez, su belleza. Era maravillosa en todos los sentidos.

La piel blanca, suave, unas sutiles ondas rubias desparramadas por la blanca almohada, los labios carnosos ligeramente entreabiertos.

Sí, le había costado trabajo dejarla aquella mañana., pero tenía otra llamada importante que hacer y debía asegurarse de que llegara el paquete.

Tumbándose a su lado, Natsu apoyó la cabeza en una mano y le pasó el collar de perlas entre los senos, que habían quedado al descubierto porque las sábanas se le había deslizado hasta la cintura.

Lucy gimió. Era tan maravilloso verla dormida como despierta. El sutil modo en que se le elevaban las comisuras de los labios cuando se estiraba, la sensualidad con la que las pestañas le daban contra las mejillas...

Dios, ¿Por qué nunca se había fijado con anterioridad en esos aspectos de una mujer?

Porque nunca se había quedado el tiempo suficiente en la cama de ninguna.

Nunca había querido hacerlo hasta ahora.

Y eso afirmó la decisión que había tomado antes... la importante llamada con Elfman.

Deslizó el collar de perlas arriba y abajo una vez más, complacido al ver que abría los ojos y los clavaba en él.

Lucy sonrió y extendió los brazos.

—Buenos días.

—Sí, son buenos días —Reconoció Natsu deslizándole las perlas por los senos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Son tuyas —Alzó el collar para que lo viera—. No tienen ni un defecto, como la mujer que las poseía antes y como la mujer que me gustaría que las llevara.

Lucy abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Son... eran...?

—Las perlas de la madre de mi padre —Natsu se sentó y tiró de ella para colocarle las perlas alrededor del cuello—. Perfecto. Sabía que te quedarían bien.

Ella alzó la mano en gesto instintivo para sentir las perlas.

—¿Viajas con ellas para ver si tienes la oportunidad de regalárselas a alguien?

Su descaro no cesaba de admiración.

—No, estaban a salvo en mi casa. Le pedí a mi ama de llaves, en la que tengo plena confianza, que me las enviara aquí.

A Lucy se le quedó congelada la mano en las perlas y clavó los ojos en los suyos.

—¿Cuándo has hecho eso?

—Ayer por la mañana, antes de que subiéramos al avión.

Lucy escudriñó su rostro durante un instante sin decir nada.

¿Se había quedado sin palabras? Nunca había presenciado algo así. Pero lo que más le impactó fue que cuando se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y estuvo a punto de tumbarlo en la cama.

Seguramente Lucy se había dado cuenta de la importancia del momento. No quería que pensara que se tomaba a la ligera su regalo de amor. Y el hecho de que él no estuviera preparado para decir las palabras no significaba que no pudiera mostrarle de otras formas lo mucho que le importaba.

Las lágrimas cálidas cayeron sobre sus hombros desnudos, pero Natsu sintió sus emociones hasta el fondo del corazón.

La sujetó con más fuerza.

—Entiendo que te gustan, ¿Verdad?

—Me encantan —Lucy se recostó secándose los ojos—. Lo siento, no era mi intención llorar. Soy una llorona terrible.

Natsu le tomó el rostro entre las manos, acariciándole las húmedas mejillas con los pulgares.

—Eres preciosa hagas lo que hagas.

Ella volvió a sujetar el collar y sonrió.

—Mi madre tenía unas perlas. No eran tan caras ni tan perfectas, pero eran sus joyas favoritas.

Natsu la estrechó entre sus brazos y se tumbó a su lado, cubriéndolos a ambos con la ligera sábana. Quería que Lucy hablara, quería saber cómo era su vida antes que él.

Quería ayudar a calmar el dolor que todavía sentía por su madre. Sabía muy bien lo que era perder a un padre.

—Luché contra mí misma —Continuó ella—. Cuando llegó el momento de que escogiera su ropa para el funeral, sujeté esas perlas en las manos y lloré durante horas. Quería conservarlas, consevarla a ella. Pero también quería que todo el mundo que fuera a despedirse de ella pudiera verla como le hubiera gustado. Me costó trabajo desprenderme de todo lo que había pertenecido a mi madre, pero sabía que ella hubiera querido que siguiera adelante y fuera feliz.

Natsu le besó la coronilla.

—¿Y lo eres?

Lucy giró la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla sobre su pecho.

—La felicidad es aprobar un examen en la universidad o que Santa te deje el regalo que le has pedido en navidades. No puedo siquiera definir lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. La palabra _**"Felicidad"**_ ni siquiera se aproxima.

Natsu miró hacia el rostro de la mujer que había irrumpido en su vida no una, sino dos veces. La primera como su ayudante. Y la segunda tan sólo dos semanas atrás como la mujer de que se había enamorado.

Ahora le resultaba muy fácil reconocer el sentimiento. Resultaba extraño lo mucho que había tardado en ponerle nombre antes.

Las fusiones empresariales nunca le habían hecho tan feliz.

Nunca. Y aunque no pensara en su propia felicidad, valía la pena haber tomado aquella decisión con tal de ver la emoción que reflejaba el rostro de Lucy.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Estar tumbada en la playa durante todo el día con Mavis era un cambio agradable. Lucy supo en el fondo de su corazón que sería una amiga para siempre, alguien en quien podría confiar. Y eso estaba muy bien, porque ya no contaba con una figura femenina en su vida, ni tampoco Mavis. Su madre había muerto joven en un accidente de coche.

Ahora, sin embargo, Lucy estaba sola tumbada al sol.

El médico de Mavis le había dicho que si tomaba demasiado sol podría acalorarse y provocar falsas contracciones. Lucy había tenido que obligar a Mavis a que entrara a echarse una siesta o sólo a descansar, amenazándola con avisar a Zeref... quien probablemente habría contratado al menos a tres empleados del hotel para que vigilaran a su esposa.

¿Sería Natsu tan protector si estuviera esperando ella su hijo? ¿Querría asegurarse siempre de que estaba a salvo?

Por supuesto. Así era Natsu. Haría cualquier cosa por la gente que le importaba. ¿Acaso no se había comprometido con una mujer a la que no amaba en absoluto para hacer feliz a su hermano y honrar el legado de su padre?

Todo lo que hacía lo hacía por amor a los demás. ¿Cómo no iba a amarlo ella con todo su corazón?

No había vuelto a hablar de su **_"Acuerdo de negocios"_** con Lisanna, pero le había dicho que no se preocupara de ello, así que no lo hacía. Después de todo, Lucy era la que llevaba puestas las perlas de su abuela y la que iba a su lado desde hacía varios días.

Pero deseaba de verdad que le hubiera dicho qué estaba sucediendo. No quería preguntar, pero sinceramente, Lucy sentía que tenía derecho a saberlo.

Se negaba completamente a creer que la dejaría de lado por un asunto de negocios, por mucho dinero que hubiera en juego. Si Natsu quería asegurarse de que Dragneel Entreprises creciera, en contraría otra forma de hacerlo.

Lucy extendió a ciegas el brazo por un lado de la tumbona y recogió su botella de agua. Se humedeció las piernas y el estómago y volvió a dejar la botella. No había nada más relajante que tumbarse al sol en la playa más bonita que había visto en su vida pensando todo el tiempo en el hombre al que amaba.

 **"Soy feliz, máma. Soy feliz de verdad".**

Un teléfono móvil sonó en la distancia, recordándole que no había comprobado el suyo desde hacía unos días. Suspirando, se reclinó, buscó en su desordenada bolsa de playa y sacó la Blackberry.

Se negó a mirar los correos electrónicos, pero escuchó dos mensajes de voz.

El primero era de su casera, recordándole que el contrato de un año estaba a punto de tocar a su fin y necesitaba saber si iba a firma otro.

—Espero que no —Murmuró mientras escuchaba el siguiente mensaje.

 _—Hola, Lucy._

La dulce voz de Lisanna se filtró a través del teléfono. Lucy se incorporó, se quitó las gafas y escuchó atentamente.

— _Sé que dije que no quería saber nada de la boda, pero al final he escogido un vestido y lo he enviado a la oficina de Natsu para que puedas verlo. Pensé que podrías decirme si el estilo combina con todo lo que has escogido hasta el momento. Si tienes alguna duda házmelo saber. Adiós._

Un escalofrío recorrió a Lucy con tal fuerza que a pesar del calor de cuarenta grados que había, tembló.

¿Dudas? Sí, tenía algunas. ¿Por qué enviaba Lisanna un vestido a la oficina? ¿Por qué el mero sonido de su voz hacía que Lucy se sintiera inadecuada y menos mujer?

¿Y por qué no había cancelado Natsu la boda?

El dolor y la ira se enfrentaron para reinar en el cuerpo de Lucy. Por desgracia, estaban empatados.

Cuando hubo recogido sus cosas, se hubo puesto el pareo y las chanclas blancas, la propia Lucy también estaba liberando una batalla consigo misma. Sin duda tenía que haber una explicación para que Natsu no hubiera llamado a Lisanna. Tenía que haberla. Le había hecho el amor a Lucy demasiadas veces durante la última semana. La había abrazado, y le había escuchado hablar una y otra vez sobre su madre.

Le había dado las perlas de su abuela, por resumir.

Cuando salió de la playa, Lucy no supo si quería irrumpir en el despacho de Zeref, donde Natsu y él estaban hablando de negocios, o si quería esperar y hablar de su situación en la serenidad de su suite.

Teniendo en cuenta que estaba luchando por el hombre al que amaba, sólo había una opción.

Se abrió camino a través del vestíbulo abierto y siguió por el pasillo en dirección a los despachos ejecutivos en los que había visto entrar a Zeref y a Natsu el día anterior por la mañana. Cuando encontró la placa de Zeref, no vaciló. La furia espoleó su determinación.

Ambos hombres se giraron en los asientos cuando Lucy entró sin llamar por la puerta del despacho de Zeref.

—Me disculparía por interrumpir, pero no sería sincera.

Se acercó a ellos, dejó la bolsa en la única silla vacía que había y les hizo un gesto a ambos hombres para que siguieran sentados.

—No os levantéis.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó Natsu ignorando su petición y poniéndose de pie para observarle el rostro.

Lucy se rió y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—¿Algo? Bueno, no lo sé, Natsu. Dímelo tú.

Zeref se puso de pie.

—Creo que yo...

—Vuelve a sentarte —Lo interrumpió Lucy sin apartar los ojos de Natsu—. Esto sólo llevará un minuto y los dos podréis volver a vuestros asuntos.

—Lucy, ¿qué diablos ha pasado? —Inquirió Natsu—. Nunca te he había visto tan alterada.

Ella no vaciló. Sólo había una pregunta para la que ella necesitaba respuesta.

—¿Le dijiste a Lisanna que la boda se cancelaba?

—Yo...

Lucy alzó una mano y repitió.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—No.

Lucy se reconoció a sí misma el mérito de no venirse abajo... y de no lanzarse a la yugular de Natsu, tal y como se merecía.

Ignoró el escozor de los ojos. Que la asparan si permitía que la viera llorar. Y que la aspara si seguía siendo ** _"La Otra"_** un instante más.

—Considera esto mi renuncia en el trabajo —Recogió el bolso, se lo colgó del hombro y añadió—, ah, y buscate una nueva organizadora para tu boda.

* * *

 **Notas finales del capitulo:**

¿Y que les pareció? Lucy se dio su lugar como mujer y dejo de ser **_"La otra"_** Natsu ahora tendrá que tomar una decisión.

Sólo falta el capitulo Final y se termina esta historia.

¿Cual fue tu parte favorita de esta fanfic NaLu?


	20. Chapter 20 (Final)

Ultimó capitulo T-T

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 20 (Final)**_

Natsu estaba sentado en su despacho. Su silencioso y solitario despacho.

Hacía dos días que había regresado a casa y no había sabido ni una palabra de Lucy. Se marchó del hotel tan deprisa que para cuando él le hubo explicado lo sucedido a su entrometido hermano y volvió a subir a la habitación, ella ya se había marchado.

Su equipaje seguía allí, pero había pedido que le enviaran todo a la dirección de su casa. Cargó el importe de ese envío y de un billete de avión en la tarjeta de crédito de la empresa.

No es que a Natsu le importara. Había manejado toda aquella situación de la peor manera posible. En lugar de Evitarle a Lucy tener que lidiar con aquel lío, la había colocado justo en el medio, destrozándole el corazón en el proceso.

El timbre electrónico sonó entonces, indicando que alguien había entrado en el vestíbulo. Natsu suspiró y supo que ahora su trabajo era también recibir a nuevos clientes. Pero antes de que pudiera salir de detrás de su escritorio, Lisanna apareció en el umbral con una carpeta azul en la mano.

-¿Estás ocupado? -Le preguntó.

No, sólo tenía que ocuparse del trabajo de oficina, la ayuda temporal se estaba retrasando, había estropeado lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida y estaba tratando de averiguar cómo arreglar aquel lío.

-No -Respondió señalando con un gesto la silla con respaldo que había frente a su escritorio -Toma asiento.

Ella dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio obedeció.

-Éstos son los papeles legales de mi Hermano. Dice que Zeref y tú tenéis que firmar cinco copias. Una para cada uno de vosotros, otra para mí otra para cada uno de nuestros abogados.

Natsu abrió la carpeta y leyó el encabezamiento.

-Esto no puede ser.

-No hay ningún error -Le aseguró Lisanna-. Mi hermano sigue queriendo hacer negocios con Zeref y contigo. De hecho está entusiasmado con el reto.

Natsu alzó la mirada.

-¿Por qué? He cancelado la boda.

Lisanna sonrió.

-Antes de que lo hiciera yo.

-¿Qué?

-Me he enamorado -Se explicó ella-. No sé a quién tenía más miedo de defraudar, si a mi hermano o a ti. Y ahora que tú también te has enamorado, todo será mucho más fácil.

¿Por qué diablos todo el mundo sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos?

-¿Ibas a cancelar la boda? Pero enviaste un vestido aquí -Le recordó Natsu, pensando que tenía que devolvérselo antes de que se marchara.

Estaba ocupando demasiado espacio en su ropero.

Lisanna sonrió y se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Así es. Pensé que tenía que seguir con mi parte del acuerdo, pero cuando recibí tu mensaje diciéndome que necesitabas hablar conmigo y que era urgente, confiaba en que ésa fuera la razón.

-No me gustó dejar un mensaje de voz, pero me estaba quedando sin tiempo -Se explicó Natsu-. Odiaba tener a dos mujeres pensando que eran las elegidas. No era justo para nadie.

-Y menos para ti-Añadió Lisanna.

Natsu sonrió. Era una mujer realmente preciosa. Pero ni todos sus trajes de marca ni su cabello perfectamente peinado podían compararse con la belleza de Lucy cuando se despertó la mañana en la que le había dado las perlas.

El timbre de la puerta principal volvió a sonar y Natsu se puso de pie.

-Discúlpame un segundo.

Pero fue demasiado lento para llegar al vestíbulo antes de que Lucy entrara en su despacho.

No parecía tan desgraciada como se sentía él. El bronceado que había conseguido durante su viaje se añadía a su belleza natural. El dorado cabello le caía en ondas sobre los hombros y su vestido azul de playa que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas la hacía parecer más inocente todavía.

-Lo siento -Dijo pasando por delante de Natsu y dirigiéndose a Lisanna-. Sólo he venido a recoger mis cosas. No me interpondré.

Natsu tuvo la sensación de que se estaba refiriendo a algo más que a la reunión del momento.

-No te estás interponiendo -Le dijo él, pero Lucy ya se marchaba.

-Maldición -Murmuró pasándose una mano por el pelo y girándose hacia Lisanna.

Ella se puso de pie.

-Yo me voy. Habla con ella. Siento haber provocado esto.

-No has sido tú -Aseguró Natsu-. Lo he hecho yo solito.

-Tú firma esos papeles -Le recordó Lisanna-, Yo vendré más tarde por el vestido. No creo que sea buena idea llevármelo ahora mismo.

Guapa e Inteligente. Pero aun prefería a Lucy.

-Harás muy feliz a algún hombre.

Ella sonrió y se marchó, dejando a Natsu con sus propias miserias.

Cuando se acercó al umbral, se le encongio el corazón a ver a Lucy guardando sus fotos en una caja. Nunca había visto esa caja ni las fotos, pero dio por hecho que se trataba de fotos de su madre.

-¿Puedes venir un momento? -Le preguntó.

Ella se giró abrazando a la caja.

-Creo que ya nos lo hemos dicho todo. No reavivemos los errores que hemos cometido.

-Sé que no merezco tu tiempo, pero de todas manera te pido un minuto.

Lucy suspiró.

-Un minuto.

Emocionado ante tan pequeña victoria, Natsu se echó a un lado, permitiéndole que pasara.

-Dijiste que me querías -Dijo él sin pensar demasiado en cómo iba a utilizar aquel precioso minuto.

-Así fue.

Natsu alzó una ceja.

-¿Así fue?

-De acuerdo, todavía es. No puedo encender y apagar mis sentimientos hacia las personas, Natsu. Soy humana. ¿Para eso me has dicho que venga? ¿Para escuchar que te quiero y añadirlo a tu ego? ¿No te ha bastado con la visita de Lisanna?

Natsu se colocó a su lado, aunque sabía que no era un movimiento inteligente.

-Me lo merezco. Pero tengo que decirte...

El maldito timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

-Será mejor que me vaya -Le dijo Lucy-. No tienes asistente.

Natsu gimió y se dirigió a librarse de quien quiera que estuviera en el vestíbulo.

Una joven de edad universitaria estaba allí de pie con un bolso y una carpeta.

-Hola, soy Wendy , de la agencia de trabajo temporal.

¿No podría haber llegado cinco minutos más tarde?

-Siéntate -Dijo señalando el escritorio vacío-. Saldré en cinco minutos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a su despacho, Lucy pasó por delante de él y salió por la puerta.

-¿Es un mal momento? -Preguntó la universitaria.

Natsu miró hacía atrás.

-La verdad es que sí. Me aseguraré de que te paguen el día de hoy, pero, ¿Podrías volver mañana por la mañana?

-Sin duda.

Cuando la joven se hubo marchado, Natsu regresó a su despacho y se quedó paralizado.

Los documentos legales para firmar aquel acuerdo de miles de millones de dólares estaban desparramados encima de su escritorio. Él no lo había hecho. Los había dejado bien colocados. Obviamente, Lucy había estado hurgando en ellos.

 ** _Y había dejado su propia marca._**

 ** _Encima de los papeles estaban las perlas de su abuela._**

* * *

Lucy no torció el gesto. Le gustaba pensar que ir de compras y adquirir cosas que no podía permitirse era como hacer una limpieza en su vida. Hacía meses que no utilizaba la tarjeta de crédito, y ahora se estaba resarciendo con creces.

Zapatos, bolsos, vestidos de sedas y una variedad de ropa cómoda de **_verano_**... todo eso le hizo feliz. Pero cuando entró en una elegante tienda de muebles y escogió un dormitorio nuevo, aquello la entusiasmó... por el momento.

Dentro de dos días le llevarían la cama de trineo fabricada en caoba, que quedaría preciosa con la ropa de cama en tono perla que había escogido de un catalogo. También compró un armario a juego y la cómoda. No le importaba en absoluto que aquellos muebles tan grande ocuparan la mayor parte de su estudio.

En el camino de regreso a su apartamento, Lucy se sintió un poco mejor respecto a las novedades de su vida. Pero sabía que nada, absolutamente nada podía llenar el vacío. Igual que sabía que no tenía a nadie a quien culpar. ¿Se arrepentía de haber ido detrás de lo que quería?

No. Al menos había tenido unos cuantos días para amar a Natsu. El hecho de que él no hubiera querido aceptar su amor no significaba que ella se arrepintiera de algo. No iba a suplicar ni a rogar. Pero tampoco iba a quedarse sentada llorando sintiendo lástima de sí misma.

Lucy entró en el apartamento y dejó las bolsas en el sofá. Las abrió y sacó todas las faldas, los vestidos, las camisetas y el resto de las cosas. Agarró la primera camiseta que encontró, que era de un alegre color cereza y un par de pantalones cortos color caqui.

A partir de aquella noche iba a iniciar una nueva vida, cuando llegara el lunes por la mañana volvería a darse contra la realidad y a buscar un trabajo.

 ** _Pero esta noche iba a divertirse._**

* * *

Le quemaban los muslos y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero se mantuvo.

Lucy apretó las piernas alrededor del toro mientras se movía hacia adelante y hacía atrás.

-¡Guau!

-¡Vamos chica!

Los gritos de la multitud, unidas a su propia determinación, lograron que Lucy se mantuviera encima hasta el final.

¡Había vuelto a vencer al toro!

-Un nuevo récord para el local -Anunció el Dj-. ¡Veinte segundos!

Lucy estrechó las manos que le extendían y salió del escenario. Se volvió a poner las sandalias y sonrió a la gente que le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Abriéndose camino hacia el bar para tomar una copa, la primera de la noche, Lucy sintió un pequeño escalofrío de victoria por haber roto un récord encima del toro.

-Tomaré cualquier cosa que me pongas -Le dijo al camarero.

-Apúntalo a mi cuenta.

Lucy se giró hacia el sonido de la voz que llevaba tanto tiempo intentando sacarse de la cabeza. Por desgracia, ver al hombre era mucho, mucho peor que oírlo. Y estaba dolorosamente guapo. ¿Esperaba algo menos que perfección viniendo de Natsu Dragneel?

-Tenga, señorita.

Lucy se giró para hacerse con su bebida y sacó un billete de cinco dólares del bolsillo.

-Yo me pago mis copas. Quédese con el cambio.

Natsu le sujetó el brazo con los dedos y la giró para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Ven conmigo.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo.

Natsu ignoró su mirada supuestamente asesina y tiró de ella. Como no quería montar una escena, Lucy le siguió.

Pero Natsu no salió del bar, como ella pensó que haría. Atravesó la multitud y bajó por un pasillo estrecho y mal iluminado hasta llegar a un despacho. Cuando la hubo urgido a entrar, cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? -Inquirió Lucy.

-Obligarte a escucharme -Natsu estiró el brazo, le quitó la cerveza de la mano y la puso sobre una mesita-. Y quiero que estés lúcida.

¿Lúcida? ¿Acaso pensaba que había estado bebiendo toda la noche?

Sin decir una palabra, Lucy se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Por favor, por favor, que no dijera cuánto lamentaba el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y que aquello era mejor para todos. Se vendría abajo si Natsu decía que su breve relación había sido un error.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? -Preguntó Natsu señalando hacia el viejo sofá de cuero que había pegado a la pared.

Lucy pensó durante un segundo en la posibilidad de ignorar su propuesta, pero si iba a contastarle el hecho de que tenía que casarse con Lisanna, Lucy quería un firme soporte debajo.

Rodeó la mesita auxiliar y se sentó en el extremo del sofá, agradecida al ver que Natsu hacía lo mismo al otro extremo.

-Todo lo que sucedió desde que estuvimos con mi hermano no han sido más que malentendidos -Se explicó él-. No he podido acercarme a ti hasta ahora.

A Lucy empezó a latirle el corazón de nuevo, algo que sentía que no le sucedía desde que escuchó el mensaje de voz de Lisanna. Pero no quería esperanzarse. No podría soportar otra decepción.

Natsu se pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello rosa y la emoción de Lucy subió una escala más. Eso significaba que estaba nervioso.

-Primero déjame decirte que Lisanna y yo no vamos a casarnos.

-¿Por lo que pasó entre nosotros? -Preguntó Lucy.

-Sí y no -Natsu se reclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas-. Estuve llamándola la semana pasada cuando estuvimos fuera para explicarle que no podía casarme con ella porque sentía cosas muy fuertes por ti, pero nunca me contestó las llamadas. Finalmente dejé un breve mensaje de voz en su buzón diciéndole que tenía que hablar con ella del compromiso y que necesitaba que me llamara.

Como no podía quedarse quieta, Lucy cruzó las piernas, complacida al ver que los ojos de Natsu seguían cada movimiento que hacía.

-Unos días más tarde -Continuó él-, llamé a su hermano y le dije que lo sentía, que no podía casarse con Lisanna, pero que si todavía quería seguir adelante con nuestro trato, estaría dispuesto a escucharle. Pensé que no le interesaría, pero esta tarde Lisanna me ha llevado los documentos a la oficina.

Lucy permitió que la emoción se apoderara de ella. No le estaría contando aquello si no quisiera estar con ella, ¿Verdad?

Natsu se revolvió un poco en el sofá y se la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-Lisanna también vino a decirme que iba a cancelar la boda porque había encontrado a alguien. No sabía cómo decírselo a su hermano ni a mí, por eso te llamó y envió el vestido. Sentía que tenía que seguir con esto hasta que pudiera confesar.

Lucy no sabía qué pensar. Pero tenía algunas preguntas.

-¿Habrías cedido y te hubieras casado con ella si su hermano hubiera rechazado cualquier otra idea? -Quiso saber Lucy.

-No.

No vaciló ni apartó los ojos de los suyos. Aquello era una buena señal.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y por qué sabías que vendría? -Lucy alzó la mano-. Te ha vuelto a llamar el dueño, ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Le pedí que estuviera atento, imaginé que vendrías aquí porque aquí viniste cuando te enteraste de lo de la boda.

 _ **La conocía muy bien.**_

Lucy tragó saliva.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Todo -Natsu se puso de pie, buscó en los bolsillos y sacó una bolsita negra-. Te dejaste esto.

Sacó el collar de perlas y tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Lo quiero todo de ti, Lucy. Todo lo que estés dispuesta a darme. Tu mirada... tu sonrisa, tu vida, hijos, tu amor.

A lucy le temblaron las rodillas y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Y qué me darás tú a cambio?

Natsu le rodeó el cuello con el collar.

-Mi vida, hijos. Mi amor. Todo lo que tú me pidas te lo daré.

Lucy cerró los ojos disfrutó del momento. Las lágrimas le resbalaron por el rostro. Cuando la suavidad de las yemas de los dedos de Natsu le acariciaron la humedad, ella abrió los ojos y cruzó la mirada con la suya.

-Te amo, lucy. Darme cuanta de ello vale mucho más que un acuerdo multimillonario.

Lucy sonrió y supo que estaba hablando en serio.

-Dime que te casarás conmigo -Susurró Natsu mientras le ponía las manos sobre los hombros-. No quiero pasar una noche más sin ti.

Lucy dio un paso adelante, le echó los brazos al cuello y dijo la única palabra que pudo pronunciar a través de las lágrimas.

-Sí.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_**

Después de mucho tiempo, pude finalizar esta historia. ¿Les gusto el final?

Tengo algunas ideas para otra historia Nalu, pero no sé cuando logré decidirme y subirla XD Pero de que volverán a ver otra de mis historias sobre esta pareja, la verán. Por los momentos me concentraré en darle los puntos finales a otra de mis historias, pero SasuHina.

Gracias por el apoyo que recibí a lo largo de esta historia, los quiere un montón:

 ** _Kika Uchiha ^-^_**


End file.
